He Rescued Her
by Dara Tavar
Summary: What if Anakin had been able to save his mother? Would that help to keep him from going to the Dark side? more of the summary on the inside
1. Chapter 1 Supposed To Be

**This is just what I would have like to have happened in Episod II instead of what did happen. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

* * *

**He Rescued Her**

**Main Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Cliegg Lars, Owen Lars, Beru Whitesun, C3PO, and R2-D2**

**Summary: What if Anakin had been able to save his mother. Would that help to keep him from going to the Dark Side? Would he choose to live a life other than the life of a Jedi? Possibly a life with his mother, stepfather, stepbrother, Beru, and maybe even the lovely Padme. Or would he continue to live as a Jedi? And if he did choose to life as a Jedi, would he still choose to go to the Dark Side? Would he still kill those that he cared for? Or instead would he become a Jedi Master? Only visiting his mother when he could get away from his busy life as a Jedi. Which life would he rather live? Would he bound himself to living on Tatooine, close to his mother? Would he live with his new-found family? Stay a Jedi? Marry the beautiful Padme and settle down? Would he continue to explore the galaxy following his dreams? If he stayed on Tatooine, would he fall in love with someone who lived there? Or would he still love Padme and only her? Would he become the horrible Sith Lord, Darth Vader? And then lose one of the only women he ever loved. And in doing so, make his mother ashamed of him. Or, would he defeat the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, and then tell of a marriage to the lovely Padme?**

**Supposed To Be**

_He began to take in his surroundings. It was so quiet and calm, and…. Normal._

_This was the life that he had always wanted, the gathering of family and friends. And he knew that that was what they all were. But out of all these people, the only one he was able to recognize was his darling mother._

_This was the way that he knew it was supposed to be, he knew it in his heart. The warmth and the love that could be felt throughout the entire room. All the laugher and good times, and even the quiet times. This was how he'd always dreamed, let alone wished, for their life to be. This was what he'd prayed it would be like. The warm, loving, and inviting smiles from all the other people in the room. The pleasant conversations, the warm hugs, and the gentle pats on the shoulders._

_But what he noticed the mot was the smile coming from his beautiful mother. She seemed so happy right now, for she was no longer a slave. When she looked over at him he could see all that and then even more. He saw how proud she was of him and what he'd done with his life and then how wonderful her life had become._

_She moved closer to him. She was beaming with joy. She reached out to gently stroke his cheek. Her smile brightened as she rested her hand on his cheek. But there was something wrong when her smile widened even more._

_Too much more, more then it should have._

_Her smile only continued to grow, his mother's beautiful face stretched, contorting weirdly._

_Now she seemed to be moving in slow motion. Along with all the others in the room. They all slowed, as if their limbs had become much too heavy for them to handle._

_No, not heavy he began to realize. His warm feelings suddenly turned much too hot. It was as if all these friends, along with his mother, were becoming stiff. As if they were becoming something less then living and breathing humans. He stared as the caricature of a smile that still lingered on his mother's face, her twisted face. Then he recognized the pain that lay behind it, a crystalline agony._

_He tried calling out unto her, to ask what she needed him to do for her. To ask how he could be of help._

_Her face twisted even more. Blood was now running from her eyes. Her skin became crystallized, almost translucent, like glass almost._

_Glass! She was glass! The light glistened off her crystalline highlighted body. The blood ran fast over her now smooth surface. Her expression, a look of agony, a look that said she had failed him. That he had failed her. This drove a sharp point into the onlooker's heart._

_He tried reaching out for her, to save her._

_Then cracks began to appear across her glass figure. He heard the crunching sounds as they stretched farther across her glass body._

_He cried out over and over again as he reached desperately for her. Then he thought of the Force. He sent his thoughts to her, with all of his power, reaching for her with all of his strength and all his energy._

_But then, she shattered into billions of pieces. These small pieces were thrown across the room._

The young padawan learner jumped to a sitting position in his cot. His eyes popped wide open, sweat rolled down his forehead, and his breaths came out in gasps. He looked around his room aboard the starship.

A dream. He'd only been having a dream.

He continued to tell himself this. He tried to calm down and lay back in his cot to rest. _'It was a dream.'_ He told himself.

Or was it?

After all, he was able to see things before they happened.

"Anakin!" Came a familiar call from the front of the ship, a call from his master.

He knew that he had to put this dream out of his mind. He had to focus on the events that were at hand at the moment. The latest assignment given to his master and him was easier said than it was done.

He saw his mother once again, her body stiffening. Then it crystallizing, and finally shattering into billions of tiny pieces.

He began to wonder if he would be able to tell his master about the dream, if he would be able to help him. No, his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, wouldn't be able to be of help to him. They were much too involved in other things right now. His training, in minor assignments like the border dispute that had brought then so far away from home, from Coruscant.

He needed guidance that he wasn't getting from Obi-Wan. He needed to speak with Chancellor Palpatine again. To hear the man's reassuring words. To have the comfort that Chancellor Palpatine was able to provide and that Master Kenobi couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2 Tatooine Night

**Alright, so here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for it. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Tatooine Night**

Shmi Skywalker Lars stood on the edge of the sand berm. The middle aged woman, her dark hair graying, her face tired and worn, stared up at the many bright dots of starlight on this warm Tatooine night.

Around her you could not see a single sharp edge to break the landscape. As far as the eye could see was just smooth, round, windblown sand dunes on this seemingly endless sand planet. Somewhere, out lost in the dunes, a creature groaned, and that sound seemed to resonate within Shmi on this night.

This especially special night of all the other nights.

He son Anakin, her darling little Anni, turned twenty on this night. This was a birthday that Shmi observed every year. And a birthday she had never forgotten. She'd not seen her beloved son in a decade. How different her little Anni must be by now. How strong he must be, how much more handsome, and how much wiser in the ways of the Force, and the Jedi, by now.

Shmi could hardly imagine what wonders he might have seen out there among the stars and planets. He must have seen many planets different from this sand planet he'd lived with her on for nearly a decade, living a life as a slave.

A wistful smile widened across her still-pretty face as she remembered her little boy. She knew that he'd always belonged to live a live traveling about the galaxy. And had never been destined to life as a slave. He deserved to life among the stars, as he'd always dreamed of.

"You should come in now." A quiet voice came from behind her, not wanting to disturb her but knowing she needed to come back inside.

Shmi's smile only grew, spreading even wider across her face. She turned around to see her handsome stepson, Owen Lars, walking over to join her at the edge of the sand berm. He had short hair and a wide face that couldn't hide anything the young man felt in his large and gentle heart.

She tousled with his short hair as he stood beside her. He responded by giving her a warm smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and then giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"No starship tonight mom?" Owen asked her. He knew why she was out here, why she'd come out here on this one night and stayed outside for an extended period of time. He realized why she'd come out here and just look up at the stars so very often. Alone, in the quiet of the Tatooine nights.

Shmi returned the warm smile. She then lovingly reached up and stroked Owen's face as she had always done with her little Anni. She loved this young man just as she loved her own son. Maybe not as much, but it was extremely close. He was very understanding of the hole that remained, and she felt would always remain, in her own heart.

Owen had accepted this and had always offered his shoulder for her to lean on whenever she needed him. He had not judged her because of it, and he did not show any jealousy over the fact that she could not love him as much as Anakin and that he could not fill the spot where her little boy had always filled. Not even if he wanted too.

"No starship tonight." She replied, smiling all the wider. Her gaze turned to the stars again. "Anakin must be busy saving the galaxy. Or something like chasing smugglers and other outlaws running everywhere about the galaxy. He has to do those kinds of thing now you know." Her eyes searched the sky as she stood with Owen beside her and his arm rapped around her shoulders. Her smile faded a bit as she searched for her ship, that she knew wasn't coming, but still she did hope it would.

Owen grinned even wider. "Then I shall sleep much more soundly from this glorious night on."

She smiled pleasantly, thinking of the adorable little Anni. "He'd always stood taller than everyone else." She smiled wider. "Not physically as remember. He was just a smiling little boy, with very curious eyes, and sandy-blonde hair. But my little Anni could do things. He was the first human to win one of the Podraces. And that was only when he was just nine years old. He defeated some of the best races on all of Tatooine. And that was in a pod that he had built himself, made out of spare parts he'd found at Watto's junkyard."

Owen only smiled as he watched her. He only listened to what she had to say, knowing she needed someone to talk to. To tell about her son. The one person that, at this moment, he desperately wanted to meet after hearing everything Shmi had told him so far.

"He could 'see' things before they ever happened." She explained to him softly. "He could sense problems with his pod before they ever manifested in any sort of catastrophic way. He told me once that he could actually feel the obstacles in any course before he'd ever seen them. It was his special way, that's why the Jedi freed him. That's why Master Qui-Gon Jinn took him to train him in the ways of the Jedi. I've never forgotten that man's name. I don't think I ever will. He was the one who got my little boy out of slavery, I'll never be able to repay him for that. I don't even know if he's still alive or not."

He still only watched intently as her eyes searched the sky above them, hoping, no wishing that her little boy's ship would suddenly appear in the dimly lit Tatooine sky and he would come to her. And they would have a wonderful reunion and he would decide to stay and never leave her again.

"I had to let him go." She whispered, her eyes suddenly sad. "I couldn't keep him with me. Not if that meant living the life of a slave."

"I know." He reassured her, kissing her cheek once again.

"I wouldn't have been able to keep him even if we weren't slaves." Shmi looked deeply into Owen's eyes. "Anni has so much to give to the galaxy. His wonderful gifts couldn't be contained by, let alone on, Tatooine. He belongs out there." Shmi turned to the night sky again, looking up at the many stars. "He belongs flying across the stars, seeing beautiful planets, and much more that I wouldn't have been able to provide for him. He was born to be a Jedi, not a slave. He was born to give much more to so many more."

"That's why I'm able to sleep better at night." Owen told her lovingly, but a little teasingly. He put his arm back down to his side.

Shmi looked over at him, noticing that his smile was now wider than ever. "You're teasing me!" she looked at him, slightly shocked. She reached out and swatted his shoulder.

Owen only shrugged, but he still smiled happily at her.

She looked serious once again. "Anni wanted to go." She was now giving Owen the same speech she'd given him many times before. Also, the speech she'd quietly recited to herself every night since he had gone. "His dream was to fly about the stars. To see every planet and every wonder that it held. To see everything that the galaxy holds. He was born to explore, to go on adventures. He wanted to do grand things. He may have been born into the life of a slave, but he wasn't born to be a slave. No, not my Anni. Not my Anni."

Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulders once again, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You did the right thing. If I were Anakin, I would be extremely grateful to you. I would understand that you had done what you thought was best for me. There's no greater love than that mom."

Shmi gently reached out and stroked his cheek again, giving him a small, but pleasant and pleased, smile. She didn't resist when he began to gently pull her towards the house by her hand.

"Come on inside now mom." He stated, pulling her as gently as he possibly could toward their home. "It's dangerous out here."

She suddenly stopped in her steps, staring hard at Owen when he turned to look at her. "It's more dangerous out there." She pointed out, pointing towards the sky. She look suddenly turned to an alarmed one. "Owen! What if he's hurt! Or dead?"

He smiled wearily. "It's better to die in pursuit of your dreams then to live a life without hope." he told her, unconvincingly. She knew very well, and so did he, that he was just as grounded as his father. He wouldn't leave to go gallivanting about the galaxy.

Shmi smiled again, and stopped resisting as he led her to the humble adobe of Cliegg Lars. The place she now called home. The home of Owen's father, Shmi's husband.


	3. Chapter 3 Poor Threepio

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately. A story of mine was taken off so I couldn't update for a while. I hope that you weren't about to give up on this story. Or that you thought I was giving up on it. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Poor Threepio**

'_I did the right thing. Didn't I?'_ Shmi said t herself as she walked toward the house, Owen holding her hand. _'We were slaves with little chance of freedom other than the offer of those Jedi Knights. Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme, Jar-Jar, and R2-D2 would take him to a place where he could not be a slave. He is free now, because of them. How would I have kept Anakin here on Tatooine, when those Jedi Knights were offering freedom and promising him that his dreams would come true?'_

'_Of course, then I didn't know that I would meet my dear Cliegg Lars on that fateful day in Mos Espa.'_ And she wasn't aware that the moisture farmer would fall madly in love with her, buy her from Watto, free her, and then when she was a free woman he would ask for her hand in marriage. _'Would I have let Anakin go if I'd known the changes that occurred so soon after he'd left with those Jedi?'_

'_Would my life not be better, and more complete, if my darling Ani were here by my side?'_ Shmi thought as she walked along, getting closer and closer to the adobe home.

Shmi smiled widely as she thought of all of this. _'No, I still would have wanted Ani to go with them. Even if I did know about all those changes. His place is out there,'_ she looked back to the stars, _'that much I know for sure.'_

Shmi still could not be certain if this was the best possible outcome for the two of them. But it was one of the better possibilities. But, as she thought, she realized that no matter what she told herself, there would still be, and it would remain there until she saw she sweet Anakin, a deep and empty hole in her heart.

"I can help you with that." Beru told Shmi light-heartedly as she moved over to the older woman to help cook dinner.

Cliegg and Owen had gone out to double check to make sure that the perimeter of the compound was secure. They needed to make sure that the moisture farm was going to be well protected from a night that certainly promised that a massive storm was approaching.

Shmi smiled and handed a knife to Beru so she could begin cutting one of the vegetables that were scattered on the counter. She was glad that the young woman would be joining the family sometime soon. Really, Owen hadn't said anything to make it official yet, but Shmi could see in their eyes that they were truly in love with each other.

And it would only be a matter of time now.

'_She doesn't expect much, or need a whole lot to make her happy.'_ Shmi thought as she set to work on cutting up the last bit of Bantha meat still sitting on the counter.

The two men would be returning soon with C-3PO and the vegetables that she sent 3PO out for.

They did. In only a few moments the three came walking into the house. C-3PO, the protocol droid that Anakin had built when he had Watto's junkyard to rummage through for parts when they were Watto's slaves, came in last and headed strait for Shmi.

"Here are the two tangaroots you asked for Mistress Shmi." C-3PO stated, handing the two orange and green vegetables to her. "I would have brought you several more but I was told, and not in any civil way, that I needed to 'hurry it up.'" C-3PO glanced over at Cliegg as he said the last three words, but quickly turned back to Shmi.

Shmi looked over at her husband, giving him a look that said 'I want an explanation.'

He grinned widely, accompanied by a small shrug. "I suppose that I could have just left him out there in the storm to get sandblasted clean. Then we wouldn't have to do it anytime soon. Of course, some of the bigger rocks that are bound to be flying about out there may have taken out a circuit or two. Or a limb, which ever one suits your fancy."

"I bet your pardon Master Cliegg." 3PO started. "But, I only meant…"

"We all know what you meant 3PO." Shmi stated, trying to reassure the droid. She placed a comforting hand on the droids shoulder. _'What a silly gesture to give to a walking box of wires.'_ She told herself as she quickly removed her hand.

'_But, then again, threepio is more than just a walking box of wires to me. Maybe not to everyone else. But to me, he's that and much more. Anakin had built him… Well had almost built him.'_

When Anakin had left home with those Jedi, C-3PO was perfectly functional but the droid had not yet gotten its coverings put on. So, all of the droids wires were exposed to the sand rocks.

She'd left the droid like that for years; hoping hat Ani would come home someday to finish the job. Just before she'd married Cliegg, she'd decided to finish the job herself. So, she added the dull metal covering. And C-3PO had been happy she'd done so.

That moment had been extremely touching for her. She had felt that she was were she needed to be and that Anakin was where he belonged. But that didn't stop her from wishing that he were with her. And yes, 3PO did get annoying at times, but he was a constant reminder of her beloved son, Anakin Skywalker.

"Of course, there are always the Tusken Raiders out there." Cliegg stated, bringing Shmi out of her thoughts and back to reality. "They may have gotten to him before the storm. Think of it this way, storm: you come back, Tusken's: you don't come back." Cliegg took too much pleasure in teasing the poor droid. "You're not afraid of the Tusken's, are you threepio?"

"There is nothing in my program that would even suggest any such fear." He would have been more convincing if he wasn't shaking and his voice wasn't so uneven.

"Enough!" Shmi told Cliegg in a demanding voice. Her voice softened when she turned back to the protocol droid. "Poor threepio." She stated, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Go on now; I've got more than enough help here."

C-3PO made his way out of the room as Shmi waved him away.

"You're so cruel to my poor droid." She moved closer to Cliegg, playfully patting his broad shoulders.

"Well, if I'm not allowed to have any fun with the droid, then I'll just have to set my sights on someone else, won't I?" the rarely mysterious or mischievous Cliegg stated. His eyes narrowed as he searched the room for his next unsuspecting victim. Finally, he settled his threatening gaze on the young woman still standing at the counter. "And I know just who."

Shmi followed his gaze to Beru. "Cliegg." She warned.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her. "If she's thinking of living out here then she's going to have to learn how defend herself. Even from me." His gaze settled on Beru once again.

"Dad!" Owen cried out, looking over the table at his father.

"Don't fret about _old_ Cliegg over there." Beru piped in, smiling widely. "A fine wife I wouldn't make if I wasn't able to beat that one at a war of the words!" She stated, pointing a finger at Cliegg.


	4. Chapter 4 War of the Words

**I'm really sorry that updating is taking forever...** **I'll try and update sooner next time. I've only got one more chapter of the Lars family, then I'm going to have Anakin in them.**

**Preview for next chapter: _"But what's driving them so close to the farms?" Owen asked his father as he heard the bantha's call come once again._**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**War of the Words**

"Aha!" Cliegg roared with triumph. "A challenge is it now!?"

"It's not a challenge from where I'm sitting…" Beru replied dryly before she and Cliegg began to insult each other good naturedly. Owen would even chime in with a rather nasty but playful remark every now and then.

Shmi hardly listened to them, she only watched Beru. She would certainly fit in around here. Her temperament was indeed perfect. She was solid and steady, but playful when the time called for it.

The gruff Cliegg could spar verbally with the best of them, but she had to admit, Beru had to be counted among the lot of them.

Shmi's smile only widened with every nasty remark that Beru would throw at Cliegg.

She turned back to the counter and returned to preparing dinner.

She became so intent with her work, smiling wider every time Beru would hit Cliegg with a rather nasty comment, that she never saw the missile coming at her. But, when the overripe vegetable hit her in the face, she let out a loud shriek.

At her shriek, she could only hear the others laughing even harder.

Shmi turned around, sending Cliegg and Owen an angered glare at the sight of them laughing at her expense. Beru was clearly embarrassed, her hands covering her face. She could tell that it must have been Beru who'd thrown the vegetable, aiming for Cliegg… but possibly aiming just a bit too high and thrown it a bit to hard or it wouldn't have gone as far as it did.

Shmi held a vegetable in her hand, walking over to the table to stand by her husband. She watched Beru for a moment, who'd finally uncovered her face. She smiled widely at her before hitting Cliegg's shoulder with the vegetable in her hand. The vegetable broke into pieces, spreading everywhere.

Cliegg looked up at her and stared at her for a moment.

"If it's a fight you want… then it's a fight you'll get!" he cried out before starting a food fight.

More insults were launched than actual missiles.

When the fight was finally over, Shmi started to clean up the mess. The other helped her until the room was clean and a new dinner could be made with what hadn't been thrown.

"You two go outside for a while… spend some time without your troublemaking father here. He started the fight, so he can stay here and help me make a new dinner that he'd better not ruin like he just did." She stated, waving Owen and Beru away. "I'll call for you when dinner's done."

Owen stood by the doorway with Beru, only watching as Cliegg made his way closer to Shmi.

"Go one now!" Shmi ordered when they'd not left. "Get out of here before I change my mind and have two of you make dinner while we go on a walk."

"Yes Mom…" Owen stated with a smile before he and Beru walked out the door, hand in hand.

"She'll make him a fine wife…" Shmi told Cliegg in a quiet voice, unsure of where Owen and Beru were. She wasn't sure if they'd left or were hiding on the other side of the doorway. "Now… if you go and mess this dinner up then you're going to be a very hungry man!" Shmi scolded Cliegg. "And lonely!" she added with a threatening wave of the spoon that she had in her hand.

"Whoa now!" Cliegg cried, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Please… not that!"

Owen smiled as he and Beru listened on the other side of the door way.

Shmi looked back at the doorway, leaning back a bit to see Owen's sleeve. "Get out of here! I mean it!" she called out.

Owen peeked around the corner, smiling wildly. "Yes Mom." He stated before walking off with Beru.

Cliegg walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "We Lars men tend to fall in love with the best women." He remarked.

Shmi looked at him, smiling affectionately. This was perfect… well, almost perfect. She thought as a wistful smile spread across her face.

"Thinking about your boy again…" Cliegg didn't really ask her, but more stating what he already knew.

Her expression was a mixture of joy and sadness. "Yeah…" she told him. "But it's okay this time… I know he's doing great things… And he's safe."

"But when we have so much fun then you wish that he were here with us to enjoy it too." He remarked, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, I do…" Shmi stared into his dark eyes. "But not just then… I wish that he were here other times too. I wish that Anakin had been here since the very beginning… whenever you and I first met."

"Six and a half years ago…"

"He would love you just like I do. And he and Owen…" Shmi trailed off, not sure if the two would like each other as well as she hoped they would.

"You're wondering if they would be friends or not… Do you think they would?" Cliegg asked before giving her an extremely certain look. "Nonsense! Of course they would! They'd be the best of friends!"

Shmi smiled lightly. "You don't know my Anni…" she reminded him. "You don't know what he's like… or who he likes."

Cliegg just smiled wider at her. "With a mother like you… how couldn't they…" he told her, only smiling warmly. He wasn't going to say anything else other than the comment that may just get him out of a little trouble.

Shmi smiled all the wider. She would have said thank you… but instead she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and gave him the passionate kiss that he so rightfully deserved.

He smiled lovingly at her before she laid her head against his chest, letting out a content sigh.

She snuggled farther into his warm embrace, never wanting the moment to end, or at least not wanting it to end anytime soon. But she knew that she had to make dinner sometime soon for she couldn't just let Owen and Beru walk outside forever for a storm to get them.

"Alright…" Shmi pulled away from him.

He gave her a hurt, but still playful look.

"Don't give me that look." She warned him. "Now, start helping me make dinner before Owen and Beru get swept away by a storm or something."

Cliegg smiled at her before doing what he was told.


	5. Chapter 5 Too Close

**Sorry that the update came so late... I've been really busy lately. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Too Close**

"They're too close to the farms." Cliegg remarked as the cry of a bantha could be heard on the distant winds. He and Owen moved about the perimeter of the moisture farm, checking on the security. "A wild bantha wouldn't be roaming about in this region… there's too little grazing about these parts. Not enough food to support them this close to the moisture farms. They must be near…" His words were filled with anger and hatred to words the creatures and their owners.

"But… what's driving them this close to the farms?" Owen asked as they heard the bantha cry out once again.

"We've not organized anything against the creatures in too long of a time." Cliegg replied, staring out into the dune sea. "We're just letting those beasts run free, and now they're forgetting the lessons we taught them in the past. We need to go out there and teach those Tuskens who's in control around here. Every once in a while we need to teach them their manners."

Owen sent his father a skeptical, questioning, expression.

"Do you see how long it's been?! You're twenty and you don't even remember the last time that we chased them away! Now there's the problem, right there. We've waited too long."

The bantha called out once again, a long, solemn cry in the piercingly empty and dark night.

Cliegg let out a low growl. "You keep Beru close to you at all times, do you hear me? Both of you stay inside the perimeter. And keep a blaster at your side at all times."

Owen nodded as they walked closer to the homestead.

"And whatever you do… not a word of this to your mother. That includes Beru too. Don't tell either of them. The less they know that better." Cliegg stated.

As they stepped closer to the house, coming upon the stairwell, the bantha let out one last, silencing cry. The worst part was… it didn't sound all that far away.

Shmi caught sight of Cliegg's grim expression as he walked into the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

Cliegg gave her a comforting smile. "It was only the sand. Just covered some sensors… and I'm getting tired of having to dig them out."

"Cliegg…" Shmi began, narrowing her eyes as she stared hard at him.

Beru looked at Owen as he walked into the room, catching a glimpse of the same grim expression that his father's face had just held. "What is it?"

"Nothing…" Owen stated, crossing the room and making his way to where his father stood. He hadn't made it very far before Beru stepped directly in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, sending him a disapproving glare.

"Sings of a sandstorm." Cliegg stated, helping his son out a bit by letting him in on what his lie had been. "Far from us… it's probably nothing." He lied.

"But enough to bury sensors?" Shmi raised an eyebrow at him.

"First winds…" Owen looked at his father, quickly catching on. "I don't think it's very strong though."

"So… are you both just planning on standing there and lying straight to our faces?" Beru asked quickly.

"That was my plan…" Cliegg mumbled under his breath.

"What did the two of you see?" Shmi asked.

"Nothing…" Owen and Cliegg stated in unison, not lying this time.

"Okay… Then what did the two of you _hear_?" Beru asked.

"Just a bantha…" Owen stated, sending his father a cautious glance. Cliegg responded by looking down and shaking his head lightly, signaling that Owen had told them too much.

"Tuskens!" Beru's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"How far?" Shmi asked, causing Cliegg to look up at her.

"Who could tell… could have been kilometers away from here." Cliegg put n.

"Or?" Shmi and Beru asked in unison.

Cliegg walked over so he was standing before Shmi. "What do you want from me? I heard a bantha… don't know f there was a Tusken attached to it." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close to him.

"But there have been signs of Tuskens lately." Owen stated.

"It may have just been a few banthas out looking for food… That's' what I'd say." Cliegg stated quickly, hoping that Shmi and Beru wouldn't have heard what Owen had just stated.

"Or… Tuskens acting bolder." Shmi stated right before the alarm went off once again.

Cliegg looked to Shmi, who he still held in his arms, before looking over at Beru. "Stay here!" he ordered before moving to the door with Owen.

Shmi sent him a worried look that told him that she wasn't planning on waiting in the house for him.

He let out a quick sigh. "Or at least you can get a weapon!"

The two men rushed out the door, Shmi and Beru right behind them. Each woman held a small blaster.

They searched the perimeter, each ready to shoot at any unwanted 'visitors'.

Owen was finally the one to find the source of the triggered alarm. It was a footprint in the sand by one of the sensors.

"Tomorrow we should go tell the others… tell them to be on the lookout." Owen suggested.

"No…" Cliegg responded gruffly, getting a suspicious look from the others. "We'll get a group together. Then we'll chase those beasts back to where they belong."

"The banthas?" Beru asked.

"Sure… them too. I'm thinking more about the rider attached to them." Cliegg snarled. He stood there, an angered look on his face that Owen had never seen before.

That night none of them slept soundly. They would get up to check and make sure that nothing had gone wrong. To get more sleep they decided that two would stay up and two would sleep, taking shifts throughout the night.

The next morning would be one they would not soon be ably to forget…


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare

**I'm very sorry that I've not updated in a while. I'll try and not wait too long before I update the next chapter. I just don't have the time to type it up anymore. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, though this weekend I'll be out of state so I won't get to get the next chapter up till maybe sometime next week or hopefully over next weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, I guess I'll let you get to reading now. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Nightmare**

Padme woke up from her sound sleep. Something was wrong, very wrong, and she didn't need to be a Jedi to feel that.

She sat up, glancing around the room to see what it was that had woken her up from her delightful dream.

When she found nothing out of the ordinary, she slowly laid back down and closed her eyes. Whatever it was that had woken her up was obviously not in her room.

"No! No, Mom. No, don't!" Came a cry from Anakin's room. Padme immediately recognized it as his own.

Padme sat up and threw the covers off of her body without hesitation. She heart was racing, there was something going on in Anakin's room and it worried her. She rushed to the door separating their rooms and quietly opened the door to peek in after first taking a deep breath.

She didn't look in immediately. First she put her ear to the small opening and listened, hearing quiet murmurs followed by a few incomprehensible cries. She soon realized that he wasn't in danger as she'd originally assumed, but was having a nightmare. Obi-Wan had warned her just before they'd left that Anakin was beginning to have nightmares once again.

She peeked into his room, staring at him in the darkness.

Anakin was twisting and turning in the bed, thrashing about in fear and anger.

"Mom!" he yelled over and over again.

Padme was unsure of what she should do, Obi-Wan hadn't told her if she should let him be or wake him up.

That's when she saw the tears, glistening under the Naboo moonlight shinning on him through the giant glass window.

Her heart cried out to him and a stinging pain hit her chest with such a force that she nearly stumbled backward. If his pain caused her so much pain, then she didn't want to know what living without him would do to her.

She moved into his chambers, quietly slipping closer to the sleep couch against the wall.

Anakin stopped thrashing about, but he sobbed in his sleep, whispering to his mother.

Padme reached up to lay an elegant hand on her heart, suddenly afraid that it might just leap out of her chest.

She slowly lowered herself so she was sitting by him.

Anakin rolled over, right into her thigh, immediately, he stopped everything and his muscles relaxed. His nightmare, or vision, was over.

Padme gently reached out, but her hand stopped a little bit above his cheek.

She was suddenly aware of the revealing silk nightgown she was wearing.

She stood, trying not to disturb his now silent rest, and moved as quickly as she could back to her own chambers.

She slipped through the doorway and quietly closed the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment and listened, trying to hold her own tears back instead of giving into the sobs she felt coming on.

Padme moved to her sleep couch and crawled to the middle of it, slipping under the covers for warmth.

She pulled the covers up to her neck and curled up into an almost ball in the center of her large bed.

She lay in the unsettling dark for a long time, listening. She was waiting to hear Anakin cry out in his sleep again. When she heard nothing her eyes slowly closed and a picture of his smiling face appeared in her head.

She knew that she could never return to his room, no matter how much he cried out, because the next time her heart might win over her head. She couldn't crawl under his covers and comfort him even with a touch, because a simple touch could lead her down a path she couldn't go.

He was her dangerous attraction, he was the one she could barely resist and even resisting him was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Compared to this, being Queen of Naboo and fighting the Trade Federation those ten years ago was easy.

And she was his dangerous addiction. He couldn't force himself to forget her, no matter how hard he tried. Without her, he would cease to exist. No one mattered more to him than her, his mother, of course, mattered just as much, but no one mattered more.

Padme realized that he could never hold her in his arms or he in hers, not while Anakin was a Jedi. That was dangerous grounds that neither of them could ever cross.

She soon slipped into a dream about Anakin. He was her hero, he was her safe place to go. When she was in a bad situation all she had to do was think of him and everything else would just fade away. As much as she wished she could, she was unable to dismiss the pleasure she got from the dream.

The next morning Padme found Anakin standing on the east balcony.

As she neared him she realized that he wasn't just thinking… but was really deep in meditation.

She turned away quietly, taking a few steps away from him, realizing this was a private time for him.

"Don't go." Anakin called out to her without looking at her, or even bothering to open his eyes at all.

Padme turned around to look at him in almost surprise. "I don't want to disturb you." She replied as calmly as possible.

"Your presence in soothing…" Anakin took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking over at her, almost sadly.

Padme's heart fluttered, panic rushing through her body. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was planning something, and obviously those plans didn't include her.

Anakin sent her a wistful smile, as best he could manage. "Don't panic, you're in no danger around me."

"I know I'm in no danger." Padme replied smoothly. She took a single step closer to him. "You had a nightmare again last night." She stated, looking into his calm blue eyes.

She saw his pain there, his fear. She was quite certain that he was planning something, causing another wave of panic to hit her when she realized his plans for whatever it was that was bothering him wouldn't include her unless she demanded she be a part of them.

"Jedi don't have nightmares." He responded dryly.

"I heard you." She put in quickly.

Anakin gave in, nodding once and lowered his gaze. "I saw my mother… I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering Padme. She's in pain!" he explained, staring into her hazel orbs once again.

She realized that his mother was the source of his pain, his worry for her and his fear of never seeing her again was the thing causing him to be in so much pain. And his plans… if he were planning to find his mother then of course she wouldn't be a part of his plans because he would be worried about her safety.

Padme moved a few steps closer to him.

"I know that I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you… I know I'll be severely punished and maybe even expelled from the Jedi Order… but I have to go."

There was a determined look in his eyes now. The last thing that he ever wanted to do was leave her side for even a moment.

"I have to help her. I'm sorry Padme… I don't have a choice!" Anakin stated, his eyes pleading for her to understand him.

"No, you don't…" Padme shook her head. "I'll go with you."

Anakin's eyes widened, the second to last thing that he ever wanted to do was put her in any danger what so ever. He readied himself for the argument he saw coming.

She gave him a look that told him arguing wouldn't help, and that she was going no matter what he said. But that didn't dampen his new spirits, he was determined to make her stay as far away from trouble that he could.

"Now Padme…" he began in the sternest voice he had. "I won't allow it! I may be walking straight into danger. And I won't have you there to get hurt. It's dangerous!"

Padme scoffed. "Ha! Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! I can get myself into more danger on my own then with you."

"I wouldn't test that theory… I may be dangerous…" His eyes were pleading, he knew that his anger could get the better of him, and he didn't want Padme anywhere near him if he lost control.

She knew he was dangerous, but only because she was so attracted to him. He was like a drug to her, she could never get enough of him even though she always pushes him away so.

And she knew that she was dangerous for him. She could be the reason that he would leave the Order, and where would the Jedi be if he is the Chosen One?

"This way, you're still protecting me and not disobeying your mandate."

Truly, the reason behind her idea was the fact that she was addicted to Anakin. She could be kept away from him for too long because she was worried her whole world would fall apart. She also knew that he needed her, more than he would ever admit to her or to himself, because of the simple fact that he was a Jedi and he wasn't supposed to need her so badly.

"I don't think that's what the Council had in mind. I really do have a feeling that I might be walking into danger, and taking you with me would…"

"Walking into danger…" she mimicked, cutting him off before laughing. "Yeah… because that's something I've _never_ done before." She scoffed again before sending him a wide grin.

Anakin stared at her in disbelief for a moment before returning the grin. He felt a little better knowing that she would be by his side.


	7. Chapter 7 Chut Chut

**I've finally got the next chapter up. I've been working on it, really I have. I hope you can all speak Huttese, because they do in this chapter... No, really... they do. This chapter has Watto in it. As some people have mentioned, thsi story has been going along with the book, and now the movie... I'm not sure if this is exactly what's in the book, I've not read all of it, only the beginning with Shmi... But yes, I know its gone along with the book, I did that for a reason. I wanted his dream in there and to have a bit of Shmi's life too, just in case I ever mention it later on. I didn't want to confuse anyone who'd never read the book. And if you haven't, you should really try to. The book goes into much more discription of what all happens to Shmi that I do. The next chapter Cliegg, Owen, Beru, and of course C3PO come back in. It's after the next chapter where I stop keeping to the book and movie. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story so far. Well, I'll try and update sooner next time, and I'll actually let you get to the story now... Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY... Dara Tavar**

**Chut Chut**

Anakin climbed out of the rickshaw and held his hand out for Padme to take.

Padme took his hand and sent him a small, thankful smile for the help. She climbed down from the rickshaw and stood by Anakin.

Anakin looked to the droid pulling the rickshaw. "Wait here please." He instructed the droid kindly.

"No, chuba da wanga, da wanga!" Watto yelled at a broken piece of a droid that he was attempting to fix. He also yelled this at the trio of pit droids that hurried about him, trying to help.

"Huttese…" Anakin explained.

Padme sent him a skeptical look. "No not that one, that one!" she replied, translating what Watto had said. "Do you really think that it's easy being a Queen?"

Anakin smiled lightly, impressed.

They approached the Toydarian.

"Chut chut Watto." He greeted him as they stopped before Watto.

"Ke booda?" Watto asked a bit surprised.

"Di nova, chut chut." Anakin replied, trying to make his voice heard over the pit droids.

"Go ana bopa!" Watto commanded the droids, in which they immediately shut down, snapping into their storage position.

"Ding mi chasa hopa." Anakin offered before taking the broken component from Watto.

Watto watched as he manipulated it expertly. "Ke booda?" he asked, still watching Anakin. "Yo baan pee hota. No we ga mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tut u!"

Padme tried not to laugh after translating his last sentence in her head. He'd said, 'Whatever it was, I didn't do it!'

"Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker." Anakin stated plainly.

Watto's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked between Anakin and Padme. He wondered who would be looking for his old slave. Finally, his gaze settled on Anakin again. "Anni?" he asked. "Little Anni? Naah!"

Anakin's answer was a quick twist of his hands before the part whirred to life. He smiled lightly before handing it back to Watto. Not many could work so well with broken droid parts.

"You **are** Anni! It is you!" Watto cried out as his wings started to beat furiously and he lifted into the air. "Ya sure sprouted!"

"Hello Watto." Anakin replied.

"A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help me wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money…"

"My mother." Anakin interrupted him.

"Oh yeah, Shmi… She's not mine anymore, I sold her."

"Sold her?" Anakin took a small threatening step toward him. He felt as Padme squeezed his arm, attempting to calm him down.

"Years ago…" he explained. "Sorry Anni, but you know… business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars… Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?"

Anakin shook his head lightly. "Do you know where they are?" he finally asked.

"Long way from here. Someplace on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think." Watto remarked.

"Can you narrow it down?" Padme asked.

Watto merely shrugged.

"I'd like to know." Anakin stated seriously. He looked almost angry with Watto, a look of grim determination in his eyes… somewhat threatening even.

Watto's features tightened. He'd obviously gotten the hint that Anakin wasn't here to fool around with him.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, apparently losing his patience with the Toydarian.

"Yeah… sure." Watto replied. "Absolutely. Lets go look at my records."

The three made their way into his shop.

Watto searched for his record book, fortunately for him, he found it soon. He was also fortunate that it gave the exact location for the moisture farm of Cliegg Lars.

After Anakin found out what he'd wanted to know, he rushed out of Watto's shop, Padme not farm behind him.

"Back to the lot, fast." He instructed the droid as he and Padme climbed aboard the rickshaw.

The droid pulled away and rushed in the direction that it had come from.

Anakin silently promised himself that if Watto were lying to him or if he had any part in harming his mother that he would personally rip the Toydarian's wings right out of his back. He really wasn't in the mood to play games right now.


	8. Chapter 8 Your Mother

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story. A lot of things have happened lately. My brother got married, he and his wife are having a daughter that's due in less than two months and my grandpa cut his four fingers off on his left hand not even a month ago. They saved all but his pinky. It's been really stressfull for me and I was so upset that I just didn't want to work on any of my stories.**

**So, I added in a lot of stuff in. A lot of stuff between Anakin and Padme. I anticipate your reviews and can't wait to read what you have to say.**

**MTFBWY... Dara Tavar**

**Your Mother**

"It's that one…" Padme pointed out as they flew closer to the fourth moisture farm that they'd come across so far.

Anakin brought the ship down to rest a short way from the moisture far. He rushed to open the door. "Ten years…" he murmured. "I've not seen her in ten years."

Padme lightly squeezed his forearm as they moved down the ramp. "I'm sure she misses you to Anakin…" she reassured him. She glanced over her shoulder. "Stay with the ship R2."

"But what if she doesn't recognize me?" he whispered as they moved closer to the protocol droid standing not far away and watching them. That thought left him immediately at the sight of his old droid.

"Oh, hello…" the droid greeted them as they moved closer. "We weren't expecting company… How might I be of service? I am See-"

"Threepio!" Anakin finished for him, happy to see him. His mother had to be there.

"Oh my!" 3PO exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "My maker, Master Anakin! I always knew you would return someday. I just knew that you would." He looked over at Padme, who stood close to Anakin's side. "And this must be Miss Padme, it has been too long."

"Hello Threepio, it has been a while." Padme responded with a smile, she remembered him quite well. "The last time I saw you, you weren't… covered." She stated, after finding what she thought to be the appropriate word.

3PO would have blushed if he could. "Bless my circuits… I'm so pleased to see you both again after so many dreadful years. This sand is unbearable." He complained.

Anakin and Padme both laughed quietly before Anakin's smile slowly faded.

"I've come to see my mother." He explained.

C-3PO turned to look at him, his humorous mood seeming to disappear. "I think… perhaps we'd better go indoors now."

With that he turned around and started towards the moisture farm. He turned to look at the confusion and sudden worry on their faces and he motioned for them to follow.

Anakin glanced over at Padme, his eyes full of worry. He didn't like the sudden change their conversation had taken or the sudden change in C-3PO's tone when he'd delivered that last line.

They entered the moisture farm, descending a flight of stairs that lead to a small courtyard.

"Master Cliegg, Master Owen! Might I present two most important visitors." It was more of a statement than a question.

A young man exited the house, whipping his hands with a cloth. A young woman of about the same age followed him, staying very quiet.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." He informed them, wanting to get straight to the point of why exactly he was there.

"Anakin?!" the young man asked in surprise, his eyes widening almost with disbelief. "I'm Owen Lars." He motioned to the woman beside of him. "This is my girlfriend, Beru Whitesun."

Anakin looked about, searching for his mother.

Padme quickly gave up on the thought of Anakin introducing her and stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Padme Amidala."

Beru sent her a kind smile but Owen's eyes never left Anakin's face.

"I guess I'm your stepbrother." Owen stated. "I had a feeling that you would show up someday." He noticed that Anakin had Shmi's eyes, nose, and chin. But Anakin was much taller than Owen had anticipated.

"Is my mother here?"

"No, she's not." A gruff voice called out.

A man came out of the house from behind Owen and Beru. He was seated uncomfortably in a hover chair, both legs severely damaged by the look of it; one was actually cut off at the knee. They were wrapped extensively and Anakin could tell that the wounds had to be fairly resent. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach when he realized that something bad had happened, and that these wounds must have something to do with the fact that his mother wasn't there.

"I'm Cliegg Lars, Shmi is my wife. We should go inside; we have a lot to talk about. You probably have many unanswered questions that you'll want to ask."

Anakin followed him into the house. There were really only two questions that he wanted to ask, where was his mother and how could he get to her.

Padme reached out and took his hand, fearing that something terrible had happened.

Anakin squeezed her hand but didn't let go, physically touching was usually something that Padme avoided with him… and he wasn't going to give up a chance to be able to touch her, especially not when he needed her as much as he did now.

"It was just before dawn." Cliegg explained as they sat down at the dining table. "They came out of nowhere… a band of Tusken Raiders." He lowered his gaze, his eyes full of pain.

Anakin didn't like it when talk of his mother was used at the same time as talk of Tusken Raiders was. He'd had some first time experience with them and he'd almost gotten killed because of it.

He slumped in his chair and Padme moved closer to him without even thinking about it. She griped his hand tightly with one of her own and let her other hand rest on his arm.

Normally Anakin would have jumped at the chance just to touch her, just to be this close to her… but his mind was on his mother right now.

"Your mother had gone out early, as she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her." Cliegg shook his head, a distant look in his eyes. "Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters."

Anakin grimanced at the thought of his mother left in the merciless hands of Tusken Raiders.

That caused Padme to send him a worried glance and move even closer so that there was an inch between them. Her instincts told her to reach out and cradle him in her arms, to comfort him in his time of need. But her head told her that that was a dangerous place to go and that she couldn't cross that line, for his sake.

"I'd still be out there, only… after I lost my leg; I just can't ride anymore, until I heal." Cliegg nearly broke down, but he composed his emotions soon enough.

Anakin realized then just how much this man loved his mother.

"This isn't the way that I'd planned on meeting you son…" he went on. "This isn't the way that your mother had planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope that she's lasted this long."

Anakin shot to his feet, unintentionally ripping his hand out of Padme's without meaning to. Those last words Cliegg had spoken hit him like a slap across the face. He reached through the Force to find his mother, he knew she was alive, he could still feel her presence.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked when Anakin took a step toward the door.

Anakin stopped, turning to look at him. "To find my mother." He told Owen, his voice nearly cracked.

Padme stood up and reached out to take his hand again. "Anakin…" she whispered, her eyes pleading and fearful.

Anakin turned his painful look on her and she slowly and unwillingly let his hand go and nodded, knowing that he had to find her.

Anakin reached out to take her hand again, his own feeling very empty without hers.

"Your mother's dead son, accept it. "Cliegg stated, but his voice wasn't convincing. He didn't even sound like he believed that himself.

Anakin turned to glare at him. "I feel her pain." He began, realizing that this man wasn't aware of the bond that he shared with his mother. He was trembling with rage, not so much at Cliegg, but at the Tuskens. "Constant pain…" his voice cracked, but he still continued. "I will find her."

"Take my speeder bike." Owen offered, standing up and walking to the door.

Anakin turned a tortured look to Padme again. He didn't want to, but he knew that he was about to leave her now. "I know she's alive… I at least have to try."

Padme took a deep breath, she heart breaking because of the tortured look on his face and the fact that he would be leaving her. She knew it was physically impossible for them to be separated now, after everything they'd gone through so far. "I know." She whispered, letting go of his hand.

Anakin followed Owen out of the house, seeming to have just left his heart back there with Padme. The fear and worry in her eyes, that pained look was the only picture in his mind. It was the same look that his mother had given him just before he'd left her those ten years ago.

Padme looked over at Beru and Cliegg, tears coming to her eyes. She rushed out of the house, searching for Anakin; he was her only safe place now. She was tormented by the look he'd given her.

By the time she caught up with him, Owen was heading back inside and Anakin was staring out into the dune sea.

Padme slowed her pace and moved to stand right beside him, the same look still on her face. A stray tear had escaped and slowly rolled down her cheek. She realized that this could be the last moment that she had with him for an unknown amount of time. And she knew exactly what she had to tell him, for he was the soul keeper of her heart.

"You're going to have to stay here." Anakin finally stated. "These are good people Padme, you'll be safe." He stated, turning to look at her.

"I'm not worried about me, it's you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She began, another tear streaming down her cheek.

Anakin reached out to gently wipe away her tears. "I know she's alive, I can feel her pain. She's suffering… Please, don't worry about me." He begged, holding her face in his hands.

"Anakin…" she trailed off. She suddenly threw her arms about his neck, hugging him tighter than she would have done if she didn't think that there was even the slightest chance that she could be losing him forever. She knew suddenly that they were both in over their heads; they were too close to pull away now, not only physically, but emotionally. "Find her soon." She whispered.

Anakin's arms were wound about her waist, holding her against his chest. "I won't be long."

"Promise me that you'll come back." Padme pulled away to look into his eyes, hesitant before she continued. "Promise me that after this is over… that you'll never leave me again."

Anakin stared into her eyes. "Leaving you is the farthest thing from my mind. I promise, to both."

Padme didn't care about the warnings that her conscious was screaming at her. She pressed her lips to his and pressed her body against his, holding him closer.

Anakin returned the kiss before finally pulling away. He reached up to hold her face in his hand, whipping away her tears with his thumbs. "Nothing could keep me away from you now, not any force in this galaxy or any other."

"I love you." She replied.

Anakin smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "I love you too. I'll be back as soon as I can, and then I'm never leaving your side again. I'll drop out of the order and I'll never leave, we'll be together… forever." He vowed.

Padme pressed her lips to his again in an attempt to prolong their goodbyes. "And I'll give up my roll as senator; we can live here with your mother that way you're with her just in case anything ever happens. We can be married here and live next to them."

"No, we'll live on Naboo. My mother has always wanted to get off this planet." He stated. "I want nothing more than to spend every moment of every day that I have left with you."

Anakin gave her one fleeting last kiss before moving to Owen's speeder. He kicked it to life with one last look at Padme; he sped away from the moisture farm.

"Be safe…" she whispered as the tears streamed down her face again. She watched him until he was just a black dot on the horizon, and then he was gone.

Padme stood there for what seemed like hours, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around her waist and tried to calm her sobbing. When she'd accomplished that, she slowly made her way back inside to wait for Anakin's return.


	9. Chapter 9 Precious Memories

**Alright, so I know that it's been forever since I've updated and the reason for that is I'd decided to just work on one story at a time. But I had some extra time today and the story I've been working on I just updated last night...so I thought I'd update my other stories since I'm in a mood to write right now.**

**Well, this chapter is with Shmi again. not much else I can add there. Oh, Anakin will find her in the next chapter...so there's no talking in this one.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Precious Memories**

Shmi couldn't see for her eyes were swollen from her many beating and now caked with dried, crusty blood. From all that, Shmi could hardly open her eyes, so she no longer tries to open them, knowing it would only cause her pain.

She couldn't hear much with her ears, and she no longer wanted to. The only sounds that she heard anymore were that of the Tuskens, harsh and threatening. Even if she didn't understand what they were saying, the message was clean enough: they hated her.

She couldn't feel much with her body, for all the was there was pain. Even the slightest movement caused her so much pain that if she still could, she'd have burst into tears time and time again. She been beating to within an inch of her life several times, so now all that her body registered was more, unwanted pain.

Shmi was unaware of most things going on around her though, for she was lost in her memories. Reliving the moments of when she'd still had Anakin with her, at home, at Watto's shop. They hadn't lived an easy life, but it was a good one none-the-less, as long as Anakin had been by her side.

When he'd left it had broken her heart and nearly killed her, those quiet mornings having been the worst. But here, with nothing else to hold on to reality with, she slipped into those memories as if that's where she was.

Shmi was reliving those years in her head, those precious moments from when Anakin had been with her and the days had been bearable, before Cliegg had come along of course.

But, despite the new family that she'd come to love and cherish, Shmi had always saved a special place in her heart for her beloved son Anakin, and only for Anakin. No one else had even come to touching that region of her heart.

She reached out to him with all her might, with her heart and mind, hoping that he would be able to feel her love for him at least one more time before she died. He'd always been able to tell when she'd needed him the most, or even when she'd just wanted to see him.

So, she reached out to him with her heart, conjuring up an image of him.

That's what the Jedi, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, had seen so clearly in him when they'd come to Tatooine, and that's why he'd taken him.

Anakin was Shmi's comfort, her safe place to go to when the Tuskens came in to beat her during the long, torturous days. He was where she went to escape the threats, the beatings…

He was what made her forget about the never-ending pain…

Even though Shmi couldn't speak their language, she knew that by the looks they gave her, when she could open her eyes to see them, that they were impressed by how long she'd lasted.

Jed's girl hadn't lasted anywhere near this long…and with that thought Shmi forced her eyes open to look at the now empty space beside her. The poor girl hadn't even been as old as Anakin…

Shmi's eyes closed against the pain, physically and emotionally. She retreated into her mind once again, seeking her safe harbor.

The Tuskens had no idea that the reason she'd lasted this long was because of her little Anni, because of her love for him. If she didn't possess her memories of him, then she would have lost all hope long ago…maybe even before Jed's little girl had.

She hoped that Anakin would be able to feel her love for him and, if he couldn't save her, then he would come and she'd at least get to see him one last time before her tormentors had won.

If she'd not had him to think of, then she'd have lost all hope and died long ago. But she still hoped on seeing her precious Anni one last time…

Shmi was deep in thought when she heard someone approaching her.

She heard a series of grunts before she felt a sharp pain in her side…they were piercing her with spears.

She could feel the blood running from her open wounds, making her glad she couldn't move, for then they would see her shudder and cry…and she didn't want to give them that pleasure.

She heard the crack of a whip before it hit her back. She barely felt the sting as it hit her again and again.

The Tuskens talked for a moment before she felt the spear piercing, jabbing at her side again.

She slipped back into her memories, hoping to escape the pain that her tormentors were inflicting upon her.

After what seemed like an eternity, when really it had only been minutes, of pain from the combination of the whip and spear, it finally faded and she couldn't feel it any longer.

Her body went numb and she slipped further into her memories. The only things that kept her aware of her real surroundings were the crack of the whip and the grunts of the Tuskens beating her.

Her body rushed to seek the safety of unconsciousness, but her mind was stronger and wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't let them win even the smallest battle.

Shmi didn't make any sounds while being beaten, she merely took it in. She couldn't let out a moan or a scream to show how much pain she was in. She wouldn't even part her lips to give the sounds a chance to slip out.

No…because she knew that if she did that she would only be giving into the pain. That she would only be giving the Tuskens more pleasure and more cause to continue beating her.

Soon enough, the beatings stopped, but only until the next day. Shmi would be left alone for the night, other than being given a few sips of water and maybe even a few scraps of food if she was lucky.

When the Tuskens left her alone she let out a sigh of relief and gave into what her body wanted most.

Her mind raced toward that release, plunging into the darkness.

With a half smile on her face, Shmi let herself slip into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10 Held Inside

**Well, here's the next chapter. I don't have much to say about it other than Anakin finds Shmi. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Held Inside**

As silent as a shadow, Anakin quietly moved closer to the hut he believed his mother was being held inside. He could feel her presence nearby and was sure it was coming from the small hut several feet to his right.

With a glance between the two huts, and seeing no one watching, he slipped across the gap and to the other hut, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Having reached his destination, he placed both hands on the curved hut and, closing his eyes, reached out with the force. A pained look crossed his face when he felt the pulses of pain radiating from the person held inside: his mother.

"Mom, no…" he whispered, staring at the back of the hut in agony, as if he could look through it and see her on the inside.

Slipping a little closer to the front, he took a quick observation of the two guards at the front of the hut, making sure neither was paying any attention to his mother.

Drawing his lightsaber, he crept to the back of the hut again, trying to move quickly but silently. He kneeled down and ignited his lightsaber, trying his best to shield the light so it wouldn't be seen by anyone else while he cut a hole big enough for him to fit through into the fabric of the hut.

Standing up, he kicked in the fabric and stepped through it, coming out on the inside of the hut.

Anakin took a quick look around, scanning the small space for anyone else…when his eyes finally landed on his mother in the center of the space.

"Oh, Mom…" he whispered in agony when his eyes rested on her. His legs weakened until he thought he might fall before he even reached her.

She was tied to a rack by her wrists, leaning against it for support for she was unable to hold herself upright any longer.

Anakin fell to his knees by her side, his hands shaking as he reached up to slip her bloodied wrists out of their bondages.

When she immediately started to slide down the rack, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, cradling her against his chest.

There was a small, circular hole cut into the top of the hut to allow smoke to escape that light shown through, illuminating Shmi's face so that Anakin could see the proof the told what beating and torture she'd gone through since being captured.

"Mom…Mom…" Anakin whispered, clutching her to his chest as tears swelled and threatened to overflow from his now burning eyes. He called out to her, in a whisper so that the guards wouldn't overhear him, in hopes of calling her back to him…even for an instant. He knew she was still alive, he could still feel it.

With a groan, Shmi's eyes fluttered as she tried to force them open as much as she could. "Anni? Anni? Is that you?" she croaked. Her voice was hoarse and faint as if it was dry and hadn't been used in a while.

Her eyes finally found his face and focused on him. He could see the ghost of a smile forming, curving her lips.

"I'm here Mom, you're safe now. I'll get you out of here, I promise." He responded, almost desperate in his need to get her to a medical center.

Shmi tilted her head to one side, as if to study him better. But it only caused the light to fall on her face in a different way, making her wounds look deeper and more ghastly, as if they were worse than they had looked only moments before.

"Anni? Oh Anni, you look so handsome…" she stated, reaching up to rest her hand against his cheek, a bruised and bloodied smile twisting her face ever so slightly.

The way her face had contorted weirdly into a bloodied, battered, and bruised image of his mother's once beautiful face reminded him of his dream from so long ago. He stared at the caricature of a smile that lingered on his mother's face and, as from his dream; he saw the pain in her gaze, a crystalline agony behind the wonder and pleasure.

His heart gave a tight squeeze in his chest when he pictured her, weirdly contorted until she finally turned to glass before shattering before his very eyes.

He'd had a vision he realized, seeing how his dream had been foretelling him that when he found his mother and saw that pride and love in her eyes, that she would only be overcome with agony and be taken from him when he'd finally found her.

But he wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to allow his mother to be wrenched from him when he'd just found her again. No, he wasn't going to have to give her up another time.

"Mom, we've got to get out of here. Save your strength." He whispered, kissing her palm and shoving those depressing thoughts into a dark corner where they couldn't torture and torment him any longer.

"My son…my grown-up son." She cooed. "I knew you'd come back to me someday. I'm so proud of you Anni. I'm so proud." She continued. "I've missed you dearly."

"I've missed you too Mom. I'm sorry, but we can't talk now. I promise, we'll talk after we've gotten you out of here."

"Now I am complete."

Anakin felt a chill creep up his spine. She couldn't be saying that she'd given up…not after so long of holding on…not after he'd just gotten her back again.

"Just stay with me Mom." Anakin pleaded, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice and the tears out of his eyes. "I need you, and I'm going to make you feel better…I promise. I just need you to hold on for a little bit longer."

"I love…I love…" Shmi began, the words catching in her throat.

Anakin saw the light fading in her eyes and almost when into a panic right there. But he pushed the panic away and did the only thing he could think of doing…

He reached out with the Force and seemed to connect with Shmi, forcing his strength and health into her body even as he took the pain from hers and forced it into his own.

He concentrated as hard as he could. He could almost feel her bones fusing together and his own cracking and breaking apart.

The pain was excruciating, almost more than he could bear…but he forced the cries of pain away and bit his tongue. He wouldn't get them caught now.

Shmi sucked in a deep breath before her head fell limply to one side. She wasn't dead, merely unconscious.

Anakin took the worst of the pain, unable to allow himself to leave his mother with it. He would have taken it all, just to save his mother from having to deal with it, but he knew he couldn't. He needed strength to get them both out of this hell, or they would both be left to the mercy of the Tusken Raiders…which they weren't known to have anyways.

He slowly lifted his mother into the air, cradling her to his chest, and stood up. He gasped and nearly fell to the ground when searing hot pain shot through his body, emanating mostly from his left leg and right side.

He held his mother a bit tighter, not wanting to drop her.

Anakin knew it was going to be difficult to maneuver his mother and himself out of the hut, and even get to Owen's speeder bike.

Quickly assessing his new wounds, he discovered he had at least two broken ribs on his right side, three in his left leg, and possibly one in his right arm.

He stained, stumbling to the opening cut into the back of the hut, but he wouldn't let all his hard work go to waste…and he wouldn't let his mother be killed.

He leaned against the side of the hut as he maneuvered his mother through the hole and laid her on the ground.

He wanted to sit down, to rest, but knew he couldn't, for if he did, he'd be putting their escape at an even greater risk. And he wouldn't let that happen.

Forcing himself to crawl through the hole, he allowed himself to sprawl on the ground next to Shmi for only a moment before getting to his knees, and finally his feet, and lifting his mother into the air again.

There was a sudden rustling coming from the front of the hut, along with a series of grunts.

Tusken Raiders…

The Tuskens let out a series of howls as they rushed to the hole Anakin had cut, howling to alert the others that their prisoner had escaped, but it was already too late. At the first noise, that had alerted Anakin that they would soon be found if they didn't get away, he'd started running.

By the time the Tuskens had even gotten to the back of the hut to look for them, Anakin was already running as fast as he could, pushing himself to move faster and ignoring the searing pain that shot through his left leg every time he stepped down and from his arm every time his mother was jostled from his running.

When he reached the speeder bike he threw one leg across and positioned his mother so that she was before him, cradled against his chest, so that she wouldn't fall off.

He kicked the bike to life and took off, speeding away as fast as he could through the dunes, putting as much distance between them and the Tuskens camp as fast as he could.

Only when he had his mother a safe distance away would his heart stop pounding and he'd be able to calm down and believe that he'd really saved her.

Anakin glanced down at his mother's face, the moons light illuminating it so that he could see that she was looking healthier already.

Shmi's eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened and she looked up at his face again. "Anni…"

"You're safe now Mom." He whispered after a while. "Soon you'll be home, at the moisture farm, where I'll be able to take care of your wounds and you."

He glanced back down at her, looking into her now open eyes, before returning his gaze to the hills of sand before them, glancing back down at her every now and then.

"I won't leave you Mom, not again. This time I'm staying with you, where I belong and I'm needed. I'll take care of you and we'll be a family again like we're supposed to be…I promise."

Shmi's lips parted. She tried to say something, but slipped back into unconsciousness before the words she'd wanted to say had been able to form.

Anakin studied her face for a few seconds. "I promise." He whispered again, before looking back up.


	11. Chapter 11 She's Alive

**Alright, so I really sorry for the delay in getting this updated. I got the chapter finished the other day but we had a couple really bad storms and the electricity flickered on and off a couple times. Then my family's been visiting, a few of my cousins that I barely ever get to see have been staying over and are asleep downstairs even now (so I have to be extra quiet tonight). But I finally have the next chapter up and I hope I'll be able to update the next one sooner but I'm probably going to be really busy for a while and I'm not sure when I'll get to work on this (or any of my stories for that matter). But anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

* * *

**She's Alive**

Padme sat alone in the garage. She was worried about Anakin still. It had been hours since he ridden out, and even though the twin suns were both still in the sky, they weren't nearly as high as they'd been when he'd gone out.

"He'll be alright." C-3PO reassured her as he moved into the garage and came to stand by her side. He patted her shoulder and if he could, he'd have smiled at her.

"He's always had a way of finding trouble…always…" she murmured, almost to herself. "He always gets himself into some kind of trouble…" She stared forward, sounding distracted.

"But he always finds a way to get out of that trouble, though." C-3PO placed his hand on her should again. "I assure you, Miss Padme, he will be fine."

Padme gave him an appreciative smile, placing her hand on top of his. "I know…I'm just worried about him, that's all. I mean…what if he doesn't find her?" she asked, her smile slipping away in place of that worried look again.

"If I know Master Anni, which I do, then I know he won't give up until he does find her."

Padme opened her mouth to respond but was cut off before she could say anything.

"He's back! He's back!" Beru cried out.

Padme jumped to her feet and raced from the garage, eager to see Anakin again and assure herself that he really was alright. She barely noted that C-3PO was following her.

They caught up with Owen and Beru, who'd already made it outside, with Cliegg right behind them.

"Where's he at?" Padme asked, frantically searching for him.

Beru pointed to a distant, black dot that was getting closer and closer. "That's him, right there."

They waited in a tense silence for him to reach them. As he neared they were able to tell that he wasn't alone…that he held someone cradled in his arms.

"Shmi…" Cliegg's eyes widened and his voice was rough with emotion.

Anakin crossed the compound in only moments, pulling before the group of onlookers. Without saying a word, he swung his leg to the other side of the speeder bike, not wanting to bring any more harm to his mother.

A look of guilt crossed his face as Anakin straightened, his mother in his arms and paused right before him. "She's alive…"

Anakin looked down at the older man, his silent look of accusation quickly being replaced with sorrow, worry, and pain.

He moved on, walking down the steps and into the court yard before going into the house.

Padme had gotten directly behind him to follow him and noticed that he was limping slightly. "Anakin, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Anakin glanced at her before laying his mother on the nearby couch and turning away. He murmured a quick, "She needs tended to," as he passed them all on his way back out of the house.

Owen and Beru rushed about, grabbing supplies they would need, and turning to do what they could for Shmi. Cliegg sat by her, clasping her hand in his own and sorry he was for none of them being able to find her sooner than this.

Padme watched them for a moment before deciding that trying to help them would only put he in their way and that it would be in her better interest to find Anakin and see if he was alright and why he'd seemed to be in pain not long ago.

She turned around to find that Anakin wasn't in the house or the court yard.

She started to search for him, but didn't find him in any of the places she looked. She knew he wasn't in the house or court yard, but for the sake of it she searched again in hopes that she'd only missed him and would find him soon. She still didn't find him.

She found Owen's speeder bike where it had been left, so he obviously wasn't tending to that. In their hurry to see to Shmi's condition it had simply been forgottwn outside where Anakin had parked it.

Padme decided to make herself at least a little useful and put it away before continuing her search for Anakin.

After she accomplished that she returned to the task of finding Anakin, worried about him. He'd looked as though he'd been hurt and she wanted to make sure that he was alright or to take care of him if she needed to.

"C-3PO!" she called out when she spotted him carrying a box towards the garage.

"Yes Miss Padme?" he asked, turning to her even while he sent what could only be taken as an anxious glance back towards the garage.

"Do you know where Anakin is?" she asked, moving closer to him in hopes that he might be able to answer her.

Before C-3PO could answer her, a noise came from the garage. It sounded like something had fallen and it was followed by a pained grunt and then a muffled curse.

"What was that?" Padme asked, moving past him and heading straight for the garage.

"I'm sure it was nothing!" C-3PO cried, rushing after her and sounding a bit worried. "It was probably just some creature. I'll take care of it, Miss Padme. But I think you should go back into the house, the garage is really no place for a lady."

"Creatures do not curse as far as I know, 3PO…and it wouldn't be the first time I've been in a garage." Padme replied over her shoulder.

She turned the corner to see Anakin seated on a crate, his boots and outer tunic thrown on the top of a nearby table alone with the top of his inner tunic.

Padme rushed to his side, sending C-3PO an accusing glare. "A creature," she scoffed. "You knew he was here all along and tried to send me away when it's obvious he needs my help!" she accused angrily.

"Don't be too hard on him," Anakin told her through gritted teeth as he took the box from C-3PO and started to rummage through it, pulling out bandages and cleaning supplies. "I made him swear not to tell anyone where I was."

Padme gasped. "Why?" she asked, aghast.

"Because I wanted to take care of myself while everyone else takes care of my mother…she needs it." He replied.

Padme made an irritated sound. "And so do you. You're lucky that they don't need my help. Because if I'd been in there helping them and found out that you were out here in pain and need of assistance…I'd have killed you for not telling me!"

She snatched the supplied from him. "Now give me those and get your hands out of my way!" she snapped, causing Anakin to smile a little.


	12. Chapter 12 Not Relaxing

**Alright, so I've been on vacation for a little while and I forgot to bring this story (and another) with me, so I didn't get to work on it until I got back. So, I had a little fun with this chapter. The last couple were a bit more serious, so I made this one a little less...serious, I'm not sure how else to put it. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Not Relaxing**

Padme carried a tray out to the garage, loaded with food and drink that she hoped would bring Anakin around. He'd not been in much of a talkative mood when she'd been out there with him last and she was hoping that something in his stomach would loosen his tongue so he could tell her exactly what happened.

The last time she'd gone to check on him, he'd asked about his mother and after she'd answered him, he'd clammed up again, refusing to speak any longer. He'd not said a word since then…or come out of the garage since carrying Shmi into the house and laying her on the couch.

He was standing at a workbench when she walked in, working on a piece of the speeder bike. "I brought you something to eat." She stated quietly, stopping just inside the opining and watching him for a moment.

Anakin glanced at her, but quickly returned to his work. His movements were exaggerated and it was easy to tell that he was frustrated, aggravated. "The shifter broke," he explained intently…too intently. "Life seems so much easier when you're fixing things. I've always been good at fixing things."

He suddenly tossed the wrench off to the side and shoved the broken part away from him. Bracing his hands on the bench, he stood still with his head bowed and his eyes closed.

Padme sat the tray on the work bench and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. "What's the matter Anakin? Your mother is alive and well…she's sleeping right now. And yet…" she trailed off, hoping he would finish for her.

"And yet I almost lost her." He finished in a pained whisper. "I watched as the life drained from her face…started to leave her. Padme, that's going to haunt me. I watched as my mother started to die, and I was scared that I was going to lose her. Jedi shouldn't get scared…of anything. But when I saw that…" he broke off and turned around so that he could look at her. "What if I'd not come? If I'd stayed on Naboo instead like I was supposed to? She could have died and I wouldn't have been there!"

Padme pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes, taking his face in her hands so that he had to t=look at her. "You listen to me Anakin Skywalker…I don't want you talking like that! You saved her, you got there in time, and you risked your own life to keep her alive…even going so far as to give her your own strength and taking her pain from her."

Anakin blinked, he'd not told her about what he'd done in that hut…with the possibility of his mother dying hanging in the air around him. "How did you know that?"

Padme shook her head. "It wasn't hard to guess that you'd done something. She didn't have many broken bones…and that would have been odd since she'd been a captive for a month to a species that isn't known for their mercy. And then they were your broken bones… She had bruising from being hit with enough force to at least crack bones, but more than likely do even more damage. You have broken bones where her bruises are, and yet you yourself have no bruising whatsoever."

Anakin thought about it. He'd known that she was intelligent before, but to have noticed the placement of his mother's bruising but lack of broken bones, and his broken bones but lack of bruising was something most would have merely overlooked and not even remembered later on. She really was an extraordinary woman.

"You don't give me enough credit." Padme murmured as she turned away from him. She spotted the chair that she'd sat him in after she bound his wounds and walked over to it. Bending over at the waist, she grasped it and started to drag it closer to him so that he could sit down again.

"Let me do that for you." Anakin took a step forward and winced as pain shot through his whole body, emanating mostly from his leg.

"No!" Padme straightened in a flash and spun around to face him. She glared at him and fisted her hands on her hips. "You stand there and do _not_ move. I told you to sit in this chair and rest while your bones start to mend…and your obviously not doing as I told you since you're presently standing over there."

She spun back around on her heel and bent to grab the chair again, continuing to drag it closer to him.

"You know, I could always walk over there and just sit in the chair. It might be easier." He stated, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the wall so that he wasn't watching Padme any longer. Her current position was much too tempting for one man to handle. And even though he was worried about his mother…he was still _just_ a man. And she was stirring his interest in a way that only a woman could a man.

"There's only one problem with that idea that I can think of at this moment." She replied, grunting as she got the chair another foot closer. "If you walked over here, you would hurt yourself again…and that in its self would be counterproductive, now wouldn't it?"

Anakin scowled at the backside which was currently moving closer and closer to him. _'Oh believe me, my hurting myself is the least of your worries.'_ He couldn't help but think. "Maybe, but if you hurt yourself while jerking on that chair as you are…well, that would also be counterproductive, now wouldn't it?" he asked instead though.

"I won't hurt myself." She responded on a chuckle, getting the chair a little closer to him. She stopped for a moment, long enough to reach up and swipe the hair out of her eyes before returning to her work. "This chair is a lot heavier than it looks." She muttered before giving the chair a good jerk and getting it another two feet closer to where Anakin stood on the opposite end of the garage from where the chair had been.

"Padme, really…I'll be fine. You can just go back inside and I promise to sit out here and relax." Anakin scrambled for something, anything, to get her to go. "You can check on my mother for me. Make sure that she doesn't need anything." He nearly gasped out, relieved that he'd come up with a reasonable excuse to get her to go.

"Nonsense." Padme replied, giving the chair a good tug. "I'll pull the chair over to you so that you can sit at the bench while you eat your food. Anyways, I just checked on your mother and she's fine…and doesn't need a thing. And even if she did need something, Beru is sitting with her and can get whatever it is."

Anakin looked over at her once more before turning on his heel. Ignoring the pain that shot through his leg, he grabbed up the tray, holding most of the weight with his good arm so that he wasn't hurting his broken one, and headed for the door. "Well, you do that…but I'm going back inside where I can sit somewhere comfortable and relax." He growled, calling back over his shoulder but not stopping his quick, clipped pace.

Padme sucked in a breath and let go of the chair, spinning around just in time to see Anakin quickly disappear through the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13 ObiWan's Trouble

**Alright, sorry this is so late. I got about half of the chapter done and, for some reason, just wasn't ever in the mood to work on it again. Today I pulled it up, telling myself I needed to finish the chapter, and here it is. I had a little fun around the end...Anni and Padme get into a little bit of a...squabble shall we say? Challenges are made, treats issued...it was all good fun to write.**

**I did not make up the creature mentioned in this, it is on wookieepedia, and that's were I got most of the information...but not much is known about them, so I added a little to their description of what I think should be in their making.**

**Alright, if you're reading this, you're probably tired of me just going o n and wanting to get to the story so...here it is. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Obi-Wan's Trouble**

Padme walked into the living area. There were several chairs spaced throughout the room but in the center was a large couch, where Shmi was currently lying. The furniture was made up of varying shades of brown with some spots of color thrown in here and there. A blue pillow on this chair, a green one on that one, and a large dark red blanket on the back of the couch…that was currently covering Shmi.

The older woman was still unconscious, for the most part. Every now and then she would come too enough for Beru to feed her some broth and give her water, but she never came back enough to say anything to them.

Padme stopped behind Beru, reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder to get her attention. The other woman glanced up at her, smiling just a little, before looking back down at Shmi. "I was just wondering how she was doing now."

She may have sighed, but Padme wasn't sure. "She's still the same, though I think she'll be coming back soon. By tonight or tomorrow. She won't be strong enough to get up and do anything just yet, but I believe she'll wake up and be able to talk to us some." She stated, sounding hopeful.

Padme smiled a little. "We can only hope. I know Anakin will be pleased to hear that." She stated before turning around and walking out into the small courtyard. She glanced around, looking for Anakin but not seeing him. "Where did he get to this time?" she asked herself with a frown.

She climbed the steps, intending to look out at the dune sea for a while and thinking that perhaps she might find Anakin roaming the property…but he was standing a few yards from the top of the stairs. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his back. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to." She whispered, closing her eyes as she inhaled his scent.

"I was just thinking." He told her quietly. "Now that I know my mother's safe…I'm not sure what to do."

She pulled back to try and look at his face. "What are you saying Anakin?" she asked very quietly, moving so that she was standing in front of him.

He shook his head because pulling her closer. "I was just thinking about what will happen now, Padme. I don't want to lose her again." He hugged her close, pressing his face to her neck. "I don't want to risk it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his. "You're not going to lose her Anakin, she's safe now. I'm sure that they'll keep her safe. You have nothing to worry about." She told him quietly.

"It's not just my mother I fear losing." He whispered, so softly that she wasn't sure she'd heard him.

Her heart gave a little flip at the words she was almost completely sure that she'd heard. He was afraid of losing her too.

The moment was ruined though by a series of beeps and whistles. They turned to see R2-D2 rolling their way.

"R2, what are you doing here?" Padme asked, letting go of Anakin and moving forward.

The droid whistled frantically, stopping in front of her.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi." C-3PO's voice came from behind them. He moved closer to them when they turned surprised looks on him. "I was coming to see if you were hungry. Miss Beru was going to make something while Master Cleigg sat with Mistress Shmi." He explained before turning to look at Anakin. "Does that mean anything to you Master Anakin?" he asked, returning to what R2 was so frantically going on about.

Anakin nodded and squared his shoulders. "What is it?" he asked, looking down at the droid.

R2-D2 beeped and whistled frantically.

"Retransmit?" Anakin asked, sounding confused as he looked down at the little droid. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked feeling a sense of dread seeping into his veins.

"He's says it's quite important." C-3PO observed when the smaller droid let out a series of excited beeps and whistles.

Anakin walked back to the steps leading to the court yard. Owen was standing there and stopped when he saw him. He explained the situation to the other man and assured him that he and Padme would return were they were finished.

While Owen relayed the message to his father and Beru, Anakin and Padme made their way to the ship, R2 was leading them and 3PO following them to the Naboo ship. As soon as they had boarded the ship and made it to the control room, R2 beeped again before spinning to face them, and projected an image of Obi-Wan in front of them.

"Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out." The hologram of the older Jedi explained. "Retransmit this message to Coruscant." R2 stopped the message and waited as Anakin looked to Padme.

"Patch it through to the Council chamber." He told her.

Padme stepped up to the control console and flipped a switch. She waited a moment for some confirmation that the signal was getting through before turning to Anakin and nodding, who immediately turned back to R2.

"Go ahead, R2." He told the small android.

R2 beeped once before the hologram of Obi-Wan began to move once more. "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

Anakin and Padme exchanged a knowing glance, neither surprised by the information that the Viceroy had been behind it all.

"The Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an-" The hologram spun around. "Wait, wait!" he cried, reaching for his lightsaber.

Anakin and Padme watched as Obi-Wan backed out of their vision and a pair of droidekas appeared where he had been, firing at him. The hologram flickered, then broke apart.

Anakin stared in horror at the spot that his Master's hologram had been even as he listened to the Council members talked everything over.

"We will deal with Count Dooku." Mace stated through the comlink to Anakin. "The most important thing for you Anakin is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

"Understood Master." Anakin mumbled, not really knowing what he was saying or what all the Council had stated. As the hologram flicked off though, he moved to the controls and stared down at them.

"Anakin…what are you thinking?" Padme asked softly, fearing that he might be about to put himself into even more danger.

"I'm thinking that we're closer to Geonosis than the rest of the Jedi are. I can make it there and rescue him before they could…he might not even be alive by the time they get there." He replied, not looking up from the controls.

Padme walked to his side so that she could see his face. "I'm worried about Obi-Wan too, he's my friend and I don't want to lose him, and normally I would agree with you…but you're in position to go and attempt to go and rescue him."

"He's like my father." He replied, glancing at her.

She nodded. "I understand and I want to help him too…but I'll not risk losing you as well as him. I couldn't bare it Anakin." She stated. She knew she was being selfish by not letting Anakin help his master, but she didn't want to lose him. "Your mother will be waking up soon…and you don't want her to wake up and you not be here, do you?"

"I'll be back before you know it. And if she does wake up, I'm sure that she'll wake up when I get back. Besides, I can't just sit here while he's in danger. It doesn't matter if I'm hurt or not…I'm supposed to be the Chosen One, I'll be fine." He responded, turning back to the controls.

Padme glared at him. "Some prophecy isn't going to keep you safe Anakin. It's a story that been handed down through the generations, not something living and breathing or some sort of shield that protects you from harm!" she cried, wishing he would see things her way.

"I have to help him Padme. You can stay here and I'll come back for you after he's safe."

She bristled. She hated the thought of him being put in danger while he didn't have half his strength, but she _really_ hated him telling her that she wouldn't be going with him while he put his life in danger. "I will do no such thing…and I swear to you, if you leave to help Obi-Wan…I'll find the nearest tribe of Tusken Raiders and let them capture me."

"You wouldn't dare." Anakin growled, nearly fuming at the thought of one of them putting even on hand on Padme.

"Try me." She snapped, hands placed firmly on her hips.

He thought for a moment, and decided that she must be bluffing. "Fine…they like to torture until you just can't take it anymore. You're strong, you'll last until I return and can get you back." He stated calmly, even though his blood boiled at the thought of anyone harming her, whether she let them or not.

Her eyes narrowed. "I could always allow myself to get trampled by a herd of bantha's." she replied. She couldn't help but be angry with him. He wanted to put himself in danger when he didn't have all his strength while she waited for him to either return to get her, or never come back at all.

Anakin bit back a grin. "I would love to see someone stand there while a herd of bantha's was running straight at them and not move."

Padme pursed her lips. What would make him stay? And then it came to her. She remembered him telling her a story about one of the most deadly creatures that resided in Tatooine's Dun Sea…the dreaded Woodoo.

While its bulky frame, weighing around 640-kilograms, renders the creature flightless, its absurd looking wings aren't completely useless. Its wings help with interspecies communication and regulating body heat. It has an abnormally large blue head that's attached to its equally odd egg-shaped body.

While the creature is extremely slow, it's powerful with large claws for digging on each thick leg. The creature had beaks and large yellow eyes. It was said that the creature could invoke such a noise that it left one almost entirely immobile, and that if you were objected to the noise you would go deaf within minutes. It was perfect.

When she smiled sweetly at him, Anakin knew whatever she had to say he wasn't going to like.

"Fine then." She told him innocently. "But you know I'm not very familiar with this planet, or the Dune Sea for that matter. I might happen upon a clan of odd creatures with blue heads and yellow eyes, small wings and bulky bodies, it won't be my fault. I like to go on walks and, on a walk, I might just happen to…come across them and, not knowing what they are, get too close and never return."

Anakin stared at her with wide eyes. But did she a cunning mind…one that he normally was impressed by, except for when she turned it on him. "You wouldn't dare." He stated, so low that he was almost whispering.

Padme smiled a little evilly. "Try me." She dared.


	14. Chapter 14 Telling Stories

**Alright, so I'm sorry I've not updated in so long. My eldest niece turned one almost a month ago and her mom had her little sister on the 24, so between waiting for my sister-in-law to have the baby and then her actually going into labor, it's been a long, tiring month. And then I was in one of those moods where I don't want to work on my current stories, but to write random one-shots about shows I've never written about before.**

**But I finally got this chapter typed up today while I had some extra time. I realized that I never really said how long they've been staying with the Laars family. They were there for three days before Obi-Wan sent his message, I mention it in this chapter, but I thought I might clarify that now...Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Telling Stories**

Anakin walked out of the garage, heading toward the main part of the house intending to find something to eat in the kitchen. When he saw Padme sitting with Beru at the table, their heads bent low while they whispered to eat other and giggled at what the other said, he started to scowl.

This was the fourth day they'd been here. Yesterday they'd received the message from Obi-Wan and had yet to hear back about whether the Council had gotten there on time or not.

Another message had come in this morning, but they hadn't been able to clear it up enough to understand what Master Windu had been trying to tell him.

When the two women saw him, they started laughing so hard that they had to rest their foreheads on the table while they tried to breathe between fits of laughter.

Anakin glared at them before moving farther into the house, intending to find Owen and see how his mother was faring.

They had started taking shifts sitting with his mother and, while he sat with her most of the time, it was the other man's turn right now.

He thought about Padme and Beru. The two women seemed to be getting along. Beru had been quiet, shy, and had always been at Owen's side when they first arrived…but now she and Padme walked around with each other and talked as though they were best friends and had known each other for years.

Padme had really pulled Beru out of her shell.

He smiled a little at the thought before he caught himself and forced a scowl to his face. He didn't want to smile when thinking about Padme. He knew by the way that they had started laughing when they saw him that whatever they had been talking about, he'd been the topic.

They had moved his mother into one of the back rooms so that she could rest on one of the sleep couches in the back. Anakin sometimes pulled out the rollaway sleep couch so that he could be near her in the night when she might need him.

Owen had noticed the close bond that was forming between the women as well. He often got the same reaction from them when he entered the room they were hiding out and talking in. He and Anakin had found themselves consulting each other constantly on what the other thought the women were talking about.

All they'd been able to really agree on was that they were the main topic…and that whatever the women were whispering and giggling about was not good.

Owen glanced up as Anakin entered the back room. He groaned when he saw the scowl plastered on his step-brothers face. "They're doing it again, aren't they?" he asked, sounding as though he didn't want to know the answer…and as if he were contemplating bashing his head off the wall.

Anakin gave a curt nod. "They're in the kitchen this time. They started laughing so hard when I walked into the room that they couldn't breathe." He growled, unable to completely stifle the unease that was slowly creeping in to cause the wariness he had started feeling around the women.

Owen smiled a little. "You were hiding in the garage again, weren't you?" he asked, sounding amused.

Anakin snorted. "It was the only safe place to go around here to hide from them. But just this morning I went to sit out there, and I almost ran right into them. Of course, they took one look at me and started laughing as they walked away. I don't know what they seem to find so funny."

"They're just sharing stories about you boys with each other," came Cleiggs gruff voice from behind them.

Anakin turned to look at his step-father and Owen leaned back in his chair so he could see him.

"Telling stories about us?" Anakin asked warily, not liking the sound of that. He could only imagine some of the stories that Padme might tell Beru about him…and he didn't like the thought of her even mentioning any of them.

"If they're going to be related one day they'll need to know more about the two of you." He replied, moving his hover chair up next to Shmi's head so he could check to see that she was doing alright with his own eyes.

"Going to be related?" Anakin asked in confusion, Owen's look matching the one on his face. "What do you mean if they're going to be related one day they'll need to know more about us?" He had the sneaking suspicion that Cleigg had looked farther into his relationship with Padme then he wanted him to.

Cleigg sent him a knowing look. "Owen here's going to marry Beru one day, we all know it…it's just a matter of time before he asks her. I'm sure he would have asked already if Shmi'd not been taken from us." He looked at his wife with loving eyes before looking back at Anakin. "And, if the looks I've seen you send Miss Padme Amidala mean what I think they do, being her guard isn't how you want your _relationship_ with her to be. You talking to a man who's been where you are, you want more from her than that."

Before Anakin could answer, Padme and Beru walked into the room. When he looked at Padme, she sent him a dazzling smile that took his breath away.

She wore her hair loose, curls framing her beautiful face. Her brown eyes sparkled when she moved closer to him. She wore a dark purple, off-the-shoulders gown. The bodice fit her almost like a second skin, beads sparkling when the lights hit them, while the skirt was loose and hung in folds around her. The tips of her purple slippers peeked out from under her skirt with ever step her took.

A glance at Beru showed she was sending Owen the same smile and he was having the same reaction, dazzled in silence.

She was wearing a dress Padme had given to her, having an abundance of dresses at her parents' home. It was dark green and matched Padme's. The bodice hugged her upper body, off-the-shoulders, while the shirt hung loose and in folds around her legs. Matching dark green slippers covered her tiny feet. With her straight brown hair hanging mostly loose around her face, only a single braid running just above her forehead, she was a beautiful sight in Owen's eyes.

Together, the two were quiet a striking pair. They both possessed dark hair and dark eyes, were almost the same height and build. While Padme's was a more exotic, confident beauty that matched Anakin's adventurous spirit, Beru had a very subtle beauty that went well with a simple moisture farmer like Owen.

Padme stopped beside him and sent him another dazzling smile, momentarily making him lose all train of thought. She looked down at Shmi and her smile dimmed a little. "How is she this afternoon?" she asked, her smile faltering a little more.

Anakin waited for Owen to tell them how she was doing, since he'd never gotten to ask him the question.

They all stood in the room, listening tensely as Owen told them of how she'd been doing that day.

She still had yet to wake.

Padme and Beru told Owen that they would sit in with Shmi while he took a break and got himself something to eat.

Anakin and Owen ate in silence as their thoughts returned to the women they loved and how beautiful they'd looked when they'd entered that tiny room.

Cleigg had once again disappeared, where he went when he wasn't sitting in with Shmi, none of them were quite sure about.

C-3PO had gone to keep R2-D2 company on the ship for a while now, returning every now and then to see if anyone needed him or to ask how his mistress was doing.

Anakin sat there for the longest time, thinking of the beautiful angel who had been laughing every time she saw him the past day. He couldn't help it. He tried to keep her out of his mind, but she would somehow creep back in there and he would be lost in his thoughts of her.

Standing up, he told Owen he was going back to the garage. He hoped that he could find something to do to keep his thoughts off of Padme, since he still wanted to be angry with her for manipulating him yesterday, and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Padme suddenly burst into the room.

She had her shirt grasped in his fists so they wouldn't hinder her running. Her eyes weren't wide and she looked excited.

"She's awake!" she cried out with a grin before turning around and running back the way she can, Anakin and Owen fast on her heels.


	15. Chapter 15 She's Awake!

**So, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I hit a major writer's block with all the stories I was working on and was in a mood to just write either one shots or start new stories all together...which resulted in me starting a new Star Wars story that I'll add when this one is done. But I've been sick all this week and, thereofre, locked away in my house...which resulted in me getting really restless and I couldn't concentrate on my stories.**

**I'm happy to announce that Shmi is finally awake...though you'll fins out that she suffered a little more than was known at the hands of the Tusken Raiders. Well, I've said enough...Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

**

* * *

**

**She's Awake!**

Anakin sat in a chair near Shmi's head, her hand clasped in his. She'd not had the chance to tell them much since they had been rushing to get her some sort of broth to help her get better as well as something to drink.

Her bruises had turned from angry purples, blue, and black to healing yellows and greens. She was weak and couldn't move around much but, with some help from Anakin, had gotten into a sitting position where she was leaning against several pillows.

Anakin waited patiently, smiling when his mother would glance his way, as Cliegg and Owen asked Shmi countless questions about how she was feeling and if she needed anything else. When she finally got them to believe that she didn't need anything else, they slowly and cautiously questioned her about what she'd been put through in the Tusken Raider's camp.

A t first she was slow to answer, as if she believed talking about it would make her wake up and be caught in the horrible nightmare that she'd been living as a life for a little over one month. After a while, she became a little more comfortable with answering their questions and even asked a few of her own about their search for her.

"How did you find me?" she asked eventually, turning a questioning look on Anakin.

Owen blinked rapidly. "That's a good question…I wonder why we never asked you." He murmured, glancing at Anakin. When Anakin smiled a little and sent a meaningful glance at Shmi Owen smiled. "I know, we were caught up in taking care of Mom and waiting for her to wake up…but I still should have thought to ask when Dad, Beru, or even Padme were in here with her and we were eating or in the garage together."

Anakin shrugged looking at his mother. "You had something more important on your mind than how I found her…like how she was going to pull through." He sighed and patted his mother's hand. "You know how I could always tell when you were hurt or in trouble. I've always been able to feel your pain…and I just followed it to where you were." He informed her, staring off into the distance as he remembered feeling her pain, so shape and intense.

"So, you understand better than all the rest of us exactly what she went through during that month of captivity." Beru murmured quietly as she studied Anakin's face.

"Better than you could ever imagine." He mumbled so quietly they almost didn't hear him. He studied the large bruise on his mothers forearm as if he were in a trance. "I would have nightmares about what you were going through." He whispered softly, glancing up at his mother's face before returning his look to her arm. "I would feel it when they beat you…as they hit you repeatedly. I felt it as though it were my own pain, my own skin being torn…my own bones breaking."

Owen frowned. What Anakin said was enough to make him think of how glad he was not to have felt that, yet sorry for both Anakin and Shmi that they had to feel it…but there was something wrong with what he was saying. "She didn't have any broken bones."

Immediately Anakin realized how he'd slipped up. His eyes shot to Padme and then his mother. Shmi was watching him with confused eyes…then realization dawned on her and she looked horrified.

"You fixed my broken bones." She whispered. Thinking back, she recalled where she'd felt the bones snapping on those long nights when they would beat her even more than usual. Reaching out, she gently rolled his right sleeve up to examine the binds on his arm. Next she reached out and gently felt his ribs on his right side.

He winced in pain twice.

Shmi sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, sending him a reprimanding glared. "Do I even need to check your left leg? Two bones, right?" she asked. When he winced she nodded curtly and shook her head. "I'm not sure how that Jedi taught you that trick, but I ought to give him a piece of my mind. Teaching you to heal someone else's bones while breaking your own…hurting yourself is all you get from that."

"And keeping you alive." He added with a fierce look on his face. "The end result was that it kept you alive and with me. I won't regret doing it if it keeps you with me."

Shmi was silent for a moment. "I guess I can also assume that's the reason it hasn't taken me quite as long to recover as it should have. I know I'm a fast healer Anakin, but nobody is that fast. I shouldn't be able to sit here, poking you in the ribs, while you're the only one feeling pain from it…I probably shouldn't even be awake yet. Sleep is the best medicine so, since you seem to be taking all my pain, you had best be getting plenty of sleep."

"Padme says the same thing." He muttered, glancing at Padme and scowling just a bit in her direction. "It wouldn't surprise me one bit if I discovered that she sits in my room at night just to make sure that I sleep long enough for her liking. And, if not that, then she probably checks in on me."

Padme chuckled, shaking her head and laying a hand on his shoulder. "I only check on you because I care. You've been worrying yourself sick over your mother and you need even more sleep because of that."

"Oh, so you're admitting to checking in on me." He exclaimed, turning to look up at her.

She smiled and glanced at Shmi. "I'm sure your mother would appreciate me taking care of you while neither she nor Master Kenobi is able to."

"Likely excuse." He mumbled as he turned back to his mother.

They spoke a bit more about what happened while Shmi had been captured and, finally, the question that had been tormenting Cliegg and Anakin both was asked.

"Were you…I mean, did they…violate you?" Anakin asked. The question had been on his mind for a while now…he needed to know that he didn't have an even better reason to hunt the clan down and seek vengeance on them. "I'm not talking about the beating either."

Cliegg sent him a grateful look and Anakin knew that the older man had been trying to gain the courage to ask her that himself.

Shmi turned to Anakin. Her cheeks turned a light pink and she had to clear her throat before she said anything. "You mean did any of them rape me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Anakin looked away for a moment. Through his bond with his mother he could feel her discomfort and embarrassment and immediately knew the answer…and it made his blood boil. He took a deep breath, hoping that he could find the tribe quickly and without mistake. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He growled quietly.

Shmi squeezed Anakin's hand when a look of rage crossed his face. Cliegg had blanched at Anakin's growled words, probably guessing what her son thought. "It's alright." She told him quietly, squeezing his hand once again. "You're not the only one who wants to know."

With each time she informed them of, and by how many time she'd been violated Anakin could only guess that nearly the whole male population of the tribe had been allowed to rape his mother, Anakin felt the rage in him go from simmering to boiling until he was like a volcano about to explode from the force of his anger.

She didn't go into detail about what all they'd done to her, just recounted the other physical tortures she'd had to endure while they used her body for their own pleasures.

She would have not only physical scars because of this, but also emotional and mental.

He could kill them, every last one of them…the men for taking not only their carnal desires out on his mother, but also their frustrations in beating her…the women for allowing the men to do something so cruel to another species of the same gender…and the children for learning these things and eventually turning into these crazed beasts and teaching their children these things.

"Anni…please don't do anything that you'll regret one day." Shmi whispered, clasping his hand as tightly as she could. By the look on his face she could only guess that he was potting the death of every last Tusken Raider in the encampment that had held her hostage.

"Believe me, I would never regret it." He whispered raggedly as he stared at the floor and tried to get a grip on his emotions. "At least I would be saving someone else from suffering the same fate as you."

"Seeking revenge on them isn't going to take back what they did to me…just like it's not going to change the Tusken Raider's any. This is the way they live and unless you're planning on killing off all of their species, this is how all of them are going to stay. They'll pass their beliefs down to their children, their children to their children, and so on and so forth. It's a never ending process and you can't put a stop to it." She told him calmly.

"But…they did so many horrible things to you…" he whispered, raising his head to look her in the eyes. "I just can't let them get away with that. How can I?"

Shmi reached out to run her fingers through his short hair like she'd done when he was little and it had been longer. "You have to learn to let it go Anakin. If you let all this anger build up inside you…you'll never know peace. I've let it go…now you need to."

"I don't know if I can." He whispered, looking back down at the floor to escape her patient look. He didn't want to let it go, he wanted to hate them…every last one of them. He wanted to get back at them for what they'd done to his mother and make them pay.

Padme's hands settled on his shoulders. "Please Anakin…listen to her. All this anger isn't good for you…if you let it fester inside you, one day it will be all you have left. Anger can drive people apart and keep them from being truly happy." She hugged him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Don't be one of those people Anni."

Anakin sighed and leaned his head back against Padme's shoulder, closing his eyes and just allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her pressed close to him. Having her near was like a balm to his anger…she calmed him in a way that no one else had ever been able to, not even his mother.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked between the two women that meant the most to him, his most and Padme. With a sigh he nodded. "I'll try." He murmured…and was immediately rewarded with two kisses on the cheek from Padme, one from her and one from his mother who couldn't give him one on her own.

Fleetingly, he thought it might be wise to let his anger go more often…if it gained him kissed from Padme that is.


	16. Chapter 16 Final Decision

**I know this it's been a while since I've updated, but I just could not think of what I wanted to do for this chapter. I went back and read the last chapter, but nothing came to me. Finally I just started writing and this is what I came up with. And then, when I was finally done with the chapter, Fanfiction was being ridiculous and kept claiming that the document (any document for that matter) was empty so I had to wait even longer before it would let me. Well, here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Final Decision**

Padme slipped out of Shmi and Cliegg's sleeping quarters. For the better part of three hours she'd been with them, listening to their stories and enjoying watching how easily they had accepted Anakin as the long lost member of their family…how easily they had accepted her, and she wasn't even a member of their family.

She had to admit that the idea of being in their family, of being a part of Anakin's family, was one of the most tempting thoughts she'd ever had. From that moment, she had come to the decision that she would give anything to be his wife and never have to leave him.

Her lips curved a little…she would even live on this desert planet, wife to a moisture farmer, if that was what he wanted. She could care less where they lived or what they did, as long as she was with him.

Being a senator didn't matter if she was forced to give up the man she loved and have to live a life barren of warmth and love.

She wanted to be Anakin's wife, to live out her life with him, to always know his love and, maybe if they were lucky enough…to have and raise his children with him at her side.

Anakin had left the room several minutes before, claiming he'd needed some air, but had never come back. Fearing that he might still be battling the urge to go after the Tusken Raiders who had abducted his mother, and not wanting him fighting the battle alone, she'd decided to go in search for him.

When she didn't see him in the court yard or garage, she decided that he must have headed up to watch the suns set before coming back inside.

Deciding that that was precisely what she wanted to do at the moment, Padme climbed the steps leading out of the court yard, the first of Tatooine's twin suns disappearing in the distance.

Anakin felt her approaching him even before he heard her faint footfalls. She walked almost as quiet as a Jedi. If he weren't a Jedi, trained to use his extraordinary skills to see what other people were unable to without looking, he never would have known she was behind him until she'd reached him.

Padme was well aware of the fact that, while he didn't turn around or say anything to her, Anakin knew she was there. She knew it wasn't just his Jedi senses that allowed him to know she'd approached him, but also their connection.

She'd always felt it to. The way her skin tingled when he entered the room she was in or was near, how a shiver ran down her spine when he spoke to her, or how heat rushed through her body with even the slightest brush of his fingertips against her skin.

It was maddening, this bond they shared. Yet, it was also comforting, knowing that there was someone else who felt the same way about her as she did them, who knew what they put her through because she did the same to them.

She stood next to him, watching in companionable silence as the second sun slid closer and closer to its destination before the last sliver finally disappeared behind the great mountains of sand in the distance.

Then, without saying anything, they turned and made their way back to the steps leading down into the court yard. Ducking into the garage, they decided they wanted to check on R2-D2 before heading back inside.

The little droid had decided that it wanted to bunk in the garage with C-3PO instead of staying by himself on the ship, seeing as the two droids had lots to talk about.

When the little droid had decided to stay at the moisture farm, Anakin had moved the ship closer, hoping that no one would think about stealing it when it was so close and could be more easily defended.

Upon walking into the garage, Anakin and Padme heard an assortment of beeps, whistles and other noises coming from R2 while 3PO went on about how wrong he was and that, if only he would shut up and listen for a minute, he could easily see how he'd come to the answer he had instead of the correct on.

When R2 buzzed angrily at C-3PO, causing the protocol droid to gasp "I beg your pardon," Anakin decided it was probably the best time to intervene. 3PO may be dutiful but, as Anakin was his creator and therefore remembered very well how the droid acted, he had a stubborn streak to him and R2 was always a bit out of control. It probably wasn't the best idea to let them argue.

"R2-D2!" Padme cried before Anakin could say anything. She fisted her hands on her hips, sending the android a disappointed, maybe even irritated, look. "I ought to have you wires washed out with soap! You know better than to say something like that to poor Threepio."

Anakin chuckled. "I wouldn't term him as poor. Trust me that protocol droid can stick up for himself when he has to. He may not be capable of violence, or even of saying something particularly mean to someone, but he finds his revenge through some other way. He manipulates you, leaves out information that you need to know, and then lets you fall into his trap without warning."

Padme send him a disbelieving look. "Oh, I don't believe that Threepio here is capable of manipulating people to do what he wants." She turned to look at the droid in question, smiling sweetly. "Are you Threepio?" she asked.

"Of course not, Miss Padme." He replied, sounding taken aback. If he could have smiled, then he would have for her right then. "But I thank you for standing up for me when even my own creator would not. Really, Master Anni, I was not such a terrible protocol droid to build was I? I do not remember causing you trouble…nor your mother after that Jedi came and took you from slavery to a much better place."

Anakin sighed. 3PO sounded put out, as though he were being chosen after R2 and felt betrayed. "Alright…just be nice you two. There's already enough warfare going on in the galaxy, we don't need two droids battling to the death right now."

R2 whistled in agreement while Threepio promised to stop telling R2 that he was wrong, even if he really was, in anything but the nicest manner possible.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin walked Padme back to the house. Entering the kitchen, they found Beru busy cleaning and Owen readying himself to go check the perimeter.

"I'll go with you." Anakin offered, getting a grateful smile from Owen as he glanced at his father.

"He was going to come with me, but I think he'll stay with Mother now…I'd rather not have him outside now, when he's still so angry about what all happened to Mom when she was captured. I think it would be best for him to stay here with her." Owen told him quietly, looking into the back room where Cliegg sat with Shmi talking.

Anakin nodded, following Owen's eyes to watch his mother and stepfather. When Cliegg glanced their way he motioned that he and Owen were going outside and that he could stay with Shmi.

Padme watched as Anakin walked out of the kitchen with Owen, glancing back to send her a quick smile before he disappeared. She hadn't missed that Owen had sent Beru a smile at the same time.

She turned back to Beru, picking up one of the dishes she'd just washed. Grabbing a rag, she died the dishes and stacked them off to the side. It was silent as they worked, neither feeling the need to say anything just yet.

When they finished the men still hadn't come back yet, so they moved into the living area and sat down in two chairs facing each other, getting comfortable, as they started to talk about anything they could think of.

It had been years since Padme had had female friends. Since she was in a career that was dominated by men and not many women wanted to get into, it was hard to find female friends that she could talk to about everyday life. She liked Beru, liked talking with her and telling stories with her.

Beru smiled as she talked with Padme. Living on a desert planet and having to work all her life, she'd never had many friends, female or otherwise. Her family lived in the Dun Sea, away from most people so not only did she not have many friends, but she also had never gotten the chance to make them. When her father had taken her to the market to shop it had always been pointless to try and make friends…not only were they there to shop then leave, but they rarely went so she would never see anyone. Sure, she could talk to Shmi, but it was easier with Padme because they were close in age.

It was nice, for both of them, to have someone to talk to that understood what they were actually saying instead of just bottling it up.

Anakin walked with Owen, listening as Owen told him about the moisture farm and the life he'd lived. He told him about his own mother who had died in labor, taking the child she'd been carrying with her.

He talked about how his father had been distant until one day at the market he'd seen Shmi, how his eyes had lit up and he'd not been able to leave without talking Watto into allowing him to buy her freedom. He told him about how, for months, Cliegg had kept Shmi here with him, doing everything he could to get her attention until he finally asked her to marry him.

Anakin smiled at the pictures his story created in his mind, laughing at how he could just imagine some of the looks his mother would have sent Owen when she'd caught him misbehaving.

Shaking his head, Anakin told him about his own life with his mother. He talked about the constant trouble he was getting in and how his mother always claimed that he would be the reason all her hair turned grey. He talked about the trails of being a slave and how his mother always seemed to make every day better no matter how hard she'd been forced to work that day.

He went on to talk about his life as a Jedi, about how he'd always loved it but there had been a part of him longing to return home to his mother and free her so she could know what it was like to not have to do everything someone else tells her to, to be able to make her own decisions without fear of punishment.

They eventually started back for the house, having secured the perimeter and seeing no signs of danger. No one was in the kitchen, but they heard the women's voices coming from the living area.

Stopping just outside of the doorway, they looked into the room to see Padme and Beru both curled up in their own chair, their feet tucked under them as they talked about their lives before meeting each other. They were both smiling as Padme shared a story of when she was a child, causing Beru to laugh.

When Padme was forced to smother a yawn, Anakin decided it was time to break up their little party in the living area. Walking in, he smiled at Padme, getting a sleepy smile in return, before stopping by her chair. "Come on, I think it's time we all headed to bed." He stated, reaching down to take her hand and help her to her feet.

Padme smiled up at Anakin. She was tired and knew she needed to get some sleep, but not wanting to call it a night yet. "No, Beru and I haven't gotten to talk about you and Owen yet." She teased, glancing at Beru and she laughed. Padme couldn't help but join in.

"Haha." Anakin replied sarcastically. "There will be no more talking about Owen and I." He glanced up, watching as Owen walked out of the room with a very tired Beru, probably to take her to her sleeping quarters. "I'm taking you to bed and you're going to stay there."

Padme hid a grin, looking up at him and arching one eyebrow. "And are you going to make sure I stay there?" she asked innocently.

His cheeks heated at how she may have taken that sentence. "You're going to go to sleep in your room. I'll walk you there, but then I'm going to go to my room. You're tired and you need sleep, Padme."

With that he walked her to her temporary sleep chambers, wishing her goodnight before going to the room he was staying in. He removed his boots, sitting them in the corner nearest the door. Shedding his outer tunic, he discarded the items with his other things before pulling off the top of his inner tunic.

Dropping onto the sleeping pallet pressed against the wall, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the day's events. It had been a long day, waiting for his mother to wake up and then when she finally did having to learn what all the Tusken Raiders had done to her but unable to get revenge.

An hour or so later Anakin was startled out of his sleep by the sound of his door opening. His hand went to the lightsaber lying next to his sleeping pallet.

When he sensed it was Padme, he relaxed for a moment before stiffening, wondering what had gone wrong and brought her to his room in the middle of the night. It couldn't be something with his mother, he would have sensed it…but there was something wrong.

He felt her emotions…something had upset her. A bad dream wouldn't have brought her to his room. Padme wouldn't have come if that were it, she would have comforted herself and stayed in her own room.

Something had caused her to come to him, seeking his comfort.

Padme slipped into Anakin's room, wondering if it was really a good idea to come to him in the middle of the night like this. The moment she closed the door she became aware of her revealing silk nightgown.

Her mind flashed back to the night on Naboo when she'd come to his room, hearing him calling out for his mother in his nightmare. She remembered deciding that she could return to his room because she might not be able to leave, that he heart might win over her head.

Her heart had won.

While she hadn't heard him crying out, she'd felt his unrest, hear him moving around. She knew this had been a hard day for him and she wanted to be there for him, to make sure he was going to be alright.

Turning around, she spotted his sleep couch against the wall and him lying on it. But he wasn't moving anymore but, rather lying perfectly still…and watching her.

She felt her cheeks heat when she glanced down, with the soft moonlight coming in he could probably see her clearly. And her nightgown didn't exactly cover her how it should.

"Anakin?" she called out quietly.

"Padme…what are you doing in here?" he asked, sitting up. "Is everything okay?"

She smiled a little at his worried tone. He was trying to mask it, but she could still tell that he was worried about her. "I'm fine…I was wondering if you were alright." She made her way to his sleep couch, sitting down on the edge carefully. She knew she should have stayed by the door, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to feel his arms around her. "I know it's been a long day…"

He relaxed. She'd only been worried about him, there wasn't anything wrong and she was perfectly fine. "I'm fine Padme. Yes, it's been a very long day but my mother is healing quickly…and on her own." He added when Padme sent him a suspicious look.

She inches closer to him, her eyes going to his side and arm as a worried look crossed her face. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe I should check your bindings, make sure that they're not coming loose. I don't want your bones healing wrong." She reached for his arm.

Anakin grabbed her hand, feeling a jolt as their skin touched. "I'm fine. The bindings aren't coming loose and my bones will heal just fine. Besides, I can call on the Force to help me heal."

Padme sighed. "If you're sure." She replied before standing up.

Anakin held her hand, drawing the covers back before pulling her back down again. He smiled when she looked at him with wide eyes. "My bones will heal faster if you stay with me." He pulled the covers up over her, curling his arms around her waist.

After a moment or two she relaxed, rolling over and curling up against his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and pressed her hand to his heart.

The gentle pounding of his heart lulled her to sleep and soon, smiling, Anakin fell asleep as well with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

The last thing he thought of before slipping into sleep's darkness was that Obi-Wan would kill him if he ever saw him like this…but that he didn't care because there was nothing he wanted more than to hold the woman he loved in his arms while she slept.


	17. Chapter 17 Day Away

**Finally, the next chapter is ready. I really just haven't been in a very Star Wars mood lately and have wanted to work on other stories. Well, 've got some time off for Easter and I'm hoping to get some work done while I have this break. Happy Easter everyone!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Day Away**

Shmi stopped to rest, laughing at the irritated look on Anakin's face. He was hovering at her elbow, an arm behind her to catch her should she fall, and the other arm in front of her just in case she went forward instead of backwards. He looked ready to snap at anyone who thought to come near him…and actually had several times.

He'd argued with her for half an hour that he wasn't letting her get up and walk around and then had argued with her through the door when she'd gotten up and told him that she was going to change gowns for the day.

Her legs weren't quite steady yet, but they were getting better. She hadn't expected to be able to just jump out of bed and run around the farm after not using her legs for a whole month and another week on top of that where Anakin had forced her to stay in bed.

Shmi knew that she'd never been a good patient. She had doctored many sick and injured people and knew how bad some people could be, but she'd always been bad at just waiting to heal as well. She liked to be up and about, doing things and being useful.

She knew she was healing at a good rate, as she always had, and on her own. Any time she started to feel a slight tickling sensation and then stronger than before, she'd promptly reach over and smack Anakin, breaking his concentration and forcing his strength back into himself instead of her as he'd been trying to do.

"Mother, I think it's time you headed back to bed," he growled in that irritated voice that he'd been using all morning.

Shmi was getting sick of it. Did she look like a child to him? She was a grown, married woman with children and wasn't about to let one of those children boss her around as though he owned the place and knew what was best for her. She knew what was best for her body.

And that wasn't sitting around in bed for another week.

Forcing her exasperation away, she calmly looked up at her son, smiling sweetly. "I'm fine, Anni," she began with forced patience. "Really, I'm just a little weak still. If you give my legs some time to adjust once again I'll be back to normal in no time."

He scowled down at her, his face dark and a mask of irritation and very disapproving. "I still think you should take another week to rest and then you can try walking."

She sighed, rolling her eyes at how stubborn he was being. He must be taking after those Jedi because he'd listened to her at times like this when he'd been younger. "I will be fine," she stated, stressing each word. "If I wait another week then my legs will be jelly and I'll just fall to the ground. I walk now."

With that said she turned away from him and slowly worked her way towards the kitchen once more. Ignoring him as best she could when he hovered over her like her was doing, Shmi got to the kitchen without having to stop anymore and to the table where she would sit for the rest of the day.

Anakin eyed her warily, as if he thought she might bolt the moment he turned his back on her.

Really, Shmi was glad to have her son home, but was getting tired of his trying to force her to stay in bed…it was very nearly driving her crazy. Quickly coming to a decision, she decided the young man needed to get out for a while…out of her hair.

Eying Owen, she quickly dismissed the idea of convincing him of taking Anakin out. Her eyes turned to Padme and Beru, a smile lighting her face. She would talk the two girls into having their men take them out for a couple hours.

She looked over the dress Beru wore, one Padme had given her. They had some extra money hidden away for a special occasion, and Shmi thought it would be a good idea to give it to the two couples so they could have some time away.

While Anakin and Padme hadn't said anything so far, she could tell by the way that they looked at one another that there was something there. She'd always been able to tell that there was something between them, but it looked like they'd decided to fight for it now.

Shmi knew that Anakin couldn't have attachments as a Jedi…so he would have to let her and Padme go to continue training as a Jedi. But, were he to quit the Order, he could have both of them and not worry about leaving them.

She just hoped that whatever he did, he chose it because he wanted to…not because he was worried over what someone else might think.

- - -

Padme slid a glance to Anakin, barely stopping herself from laughing at the way he was sulking and acting like a little boy. He looked adorable, but she didn't think he would appreciate her telling him that right now.

He was in a foul temper and, it seemed, wanted to stay in his foul temper.

Well, that was fine with her. She and Beru were at the market to shop and have some time away from the moisture farm, something Beru didn't get to do often, and she wasn't going to let him bring her down.

When Shmi had first asked if she and Beru would like to go shopping, she'd told her they would stay there with her. Then Shmi had told her the real reason she wanted the two girls to go out…it would mean taking Anakin with them because Anakin had to go where she went, and he was driving his mother up the wall.

Padme had laughed and promised to talk Anakin into going to the market with her.

It hadn't been an easy task. He'd refused to leave the room his mother was in, insisting that he would stay by her side as long as she needed him. When Shmi had assured him she would be fine without him for a couple hours, he wouldn't hear of it.

Shmi had even given them money, telling Anakin and Owen to but she and Beru something nice but Anakin had still refused. Finally, Padme had put her foot down. In front of everyone she'd told Anakin that she was leaving and if he didn't follow her he would be disobeying his mandate to protect her that if something happened to her while she was gone it would be all his fault.

For several moments he'd stared at her as though he'd never seen her before reluctantly admitting that she wouldn't be the Padme he'd always known if she didn't issue threats to get what she wanted.

Padme would have smacked him were it not for the fact that he'd been hiding a smile.

She couldn't bring herself to feel back about what she'd done, even when he was looking so put out, because he had been rather relentless this morning with his mother.

"Are you done with your shopping yet?" Anakin called from where he was trailing behind the two women, Owen at his side, and several bags in their arms.

Padme glanced over her shoulder, flashing a bright smile in his direction. "Of course not, Anakin. We still haven't gotten Beru a new dress of her own. I would like a nice dress made here as well…something not quite as elaborate as my usual décor." With a laugh, she turned away and continued up the street with Beru.

Owen chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the two women in front of them. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle her, Brother? She seems to be quite a handful already…and to know how to get whatever she wants from you."

"All she has to do is flash her smile or bat her eyelashes at me and I'll do just about anything she wants me to do," he admitted, sending a sly look Owen's way and grinning a little. "Just like all Beru had to do is look at you and you'll jump at her call."

Owen laughed, nodding and turning to watch Beru once more, his eyes softening. "We've got it bad, don't we?" he asked with a small smile.

Anakin scoffed, turning his eyes back to Padme. "No, we don't have it bad." When Owen raised an eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving look, Anakin shook his head. "Bad doesn't even begin to describe it. We've got it worse than that."

Owen nodded, laughing in that quiet way of his. "You're probably right. So, does this mean you'll be asking Padme to marry you?" he asked curiously.

"I can't while I'm a Jedi…we can have no attachments."

Owen frowned, looking at Anakin. "Then what are you going to do? Surely you're not going to give Padme up…it's obvious you love the woman and she loves you. And you certainly don't act like you're planning on leaving Mother any time soon."

Anakin shook his head once more. "I'm not giving either of them up. The moment Mother is feeling better, I'm going to return to Corescont, to the Jedi Temple, and personally inform Master Yoda that I'm resigning from the order. I can't imagine leaving Mother after all this…or Padme."

Owen nodded. "Where will you live?"

"I think I'll live around here…maybe build a hut for Padme and I around here so that we can be close to the moisture farm."

Owen turned shocked eyes on his brother. "You're kidding, right?" When Anakin merely gave him a look saying he was doing anything but joking, Owen shook his head. "I know that I don't know you all that well, but you don't belong here Anakin. You belong away from her, having adventures and exploring. I'm fit for a simple life, but not you." He looked at Anakin seriously. "You were born to do great things."

"How do you know?" Anakin asked quietly.

"Mother always used to tell me that you were born to do great things…away from here. You don't belong on Tattooine. Leave the Order, marry Padme, but don't just sit around here regretting it for the rest of your life."

Anakin thought about when he said as they entered a dress shop and the women began roaming the shop excitedly. He nodded a little as he gaze followed Padme about the small shop. "I think I will build a little hut here for us." When Owen went to say something, Anakin cut him off. "I'll also get us a little place on Naboo when Padme grew up. That way, we can stay wherever we're closest to or want to stay while gallivanting across the galaxy."

Owen laughed. "We'll be happy to have you around here, you know. Just try to remember to stay out of trouble while you're doing all that gallivanting around the galaxy."

Anakin laughed. "If Mother couldn't keep me out of trouble by telling me to stay out of it, do you really think you're telling me to stay out of trouble is going to keep me out of it?"

The two laughed as Padme and Beru rushed about the store looking at dress after dress.


	18. Chapter 18 A Trip

**Yeah, it's been a while on updating. I just finished finals so I haven't had the time to work on my stories but, now that it's summer, I'm hoping to be able to update more often. Well, I realized as I was working on this chapter that it's almost over. A few more chapters and a few more decisions on Anakin and Padme's parts and this will be complete. On the bright side, this isn't the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

* * *

**A Trip**

Anakin trudged into the kitchen of the moisture farm, his arms filled with bags. Owen followed behind him, carrying several bags himself and, behind him, Padme and Beru came. Both had a frown on their faces as they watched Anakin and Owen.

Neither man had taken the women up on their offers to help carry the bags, insisting that they could handle it all on their own.

Padme watched as the men made their way to the living room and sat the bags on the floor as gently as possible, sending Shmi an accusing look from where she sat, watching with wide eyes, in one of the chairs.

"What in the world did you girls buy?" she asked, turning a surprised look on the two young women as they made their way into the room as well. "I know I didn't give you that much money. And it looks to me like you bought out at least one of the stores."

Padme laughed as Shmi looked back to all the bags sitting on the floor. She laughed harder when Anakin and Owen dropped into their own chairs, looking like they could fall fast asleep and not wake up for days. Really, she and Beru had offered to help them but they just wouldn't hear of it.

She gave a satisfied nod. It served them right to be exhausted. No matter what Padme had said, Anakin wouldn't let her take even one bag from him all day.

Beru sat on the floor next to all the bags, looking shy once more. Padme had started rubbing off on her, pulling her out of her shell, but there were times when Beru slipped back into her old self and got quiet once more.

Padme sat down next to Beru, smoothing her skirt before reaching for once of the bags closest to her. "We only used the money you gave us to eat lunch in the marketplace. The rest I have here to give back to you."

"Then how did you get all this?" Shmi asked in surprise, taking the credits Padme held out to her. She looked down at them, turning to Cleigg and giving the credits to him. He was quiet as he looked over all the bags before him.

"Anakin and I paid for it," Padme responded nonchalantly, rummaging through the bag on her lap. "He wouldn't let me pay for everything, so he paid for half and I paid for half."

Anakin opened one eye, glancing down at Padme. When she sent him a wide smile, he merely closed his eyes again. She'd put up quite the argument when he'd told her he was paying for whatever she wanted. Eventually, she'd given in. But he'd not realized that she'd been tricking him. While she let him pay for everything she wanted, she was paying for everything Beru bought, no matter what Owen or Beru said.

She'd claimed it was her way of paying them back for letting them stay. She'd even bought some things for his mother, only letting him pay for a few of those things.

Padme showed Shmi the few dresses she and Beru had bought for themselves. The moment finally came though. Sharing an excited smile with Beru, they pulled out the four dresses they'd chosen for Shmi and showed them to her.

Shmi stared in wonder at the beautiful dresses the girls were holding up. There were two others lying on the couch since Anakin and Owen had fallen asleep in their chairs. Padme had refused to wake them up, saying they deserved their rest.

She turned her gaze back to the gowns held up before her, reaching out to finger the soft material. She'd never owned anything so beautiful. All the dresses she owned were plain in color and course in fabric. She'd never allowed Cleigg to buy her clothes, except on special occasions, insisting the money could be used for something better. But these two wouldn't hear of returning the dresses.

Padme saw how much Shmi loved the gowns she and Beru had chosen. She watched as Shmi lovingly ran her fingertips over the material, as if she thought it would be ruined if she touched it.

"Girls, I…I don't know what to say," Shmi finally got out, looking up at them. Both of them looked so happy, smiles lighting their faces. "I love them. They're all so beautiful, but when will I wear them?" She shook her head slowly. "I work all day every day. If I wear these dresses, I'll ruin them and I don't want to do that."

"You'll wear them when you and Cleigg go to Naboo for a while."

All three women turned to Anakin, whose eyes were now open. He looked a little tired still, but it was obvious that he'd been awake for a few minutes now. Owen's eyes were open as well, a tired look in them, but he must have been awake for a while now too.

"When we go to Naboo?" Shmi asked, surprised. No one had mentioned her going away. "What are you talking about? Are we all going on a trip?"

Anakin shook his head, getting to his feet. "We all aren't. You and Cleigg are. Owen told me how you didn't go anywhere to celebrate your marriage, so I'm sending you there." He held up his hand when she went to protest. "Think of this as a late wedding present. I want you two to have some time together on a beautiful planet."

Padme nodded, still smiling. "Anakin and I will take you there. I have some property where you can spend some time together. It's peaceful and you won't have to worry about this place. The four of us will take care of it and then Anakin and I will come and get the two of you after a week or so."

Shmi stared up at them in amazement, glancing at Cleigg to see that he was just as stunned as she was. Some time for just the two of them. Had they ever had time for just the two of them? No worries, no chores, no responsibilities.

Padme settled the gown on the couch and then sat herself down at Shmi's feet, grinning excitedly as she planned some things out in her head. "You won't have to do anything. No cooking, no cleaning. It will all be done for you. All you have to worry about is enjoying your time there and not forgetting to tell us all how you're doing every once in a while." She flicked a glance toward the doorway. "I'm going to send R2 with you so he can transmit messages for you."

Shmi was speechless. How could she agree to this? She glanced at Cleigg. He looked as stunned as her, and not about to say anything. She knew he wouldn't want to leave his beloved moisture farm behind…but something in the way he looked over at her told her he wouldn't mind leaving for a week or so if it made her happy.

To prove what she'd been thinking he said, "I'll go if you want to. I only want you to be happy."

Shmi smiled at him, then at her son and Padme. The two looked excited, obviously hoping she would go with their plans and enjoy some time with her husband. Owen and Beru didn't look at all surprised, telling her they'd known about the plans. But they looked hopeful as well. "You all just want us old folks out of your hair, don't you?" she asked teasingly as she smiled at them.

"Oh no, please don't think it's that," Padme said, resting her hand on the older woman's knee. "We just thought that, after everything that's happened, you might want some time away from us to be with Cleigg. He's your husband. You were gone a month and for the past week we've always been there with you." She glanced at the others. "We want you two to go away for a while and enjoy your married life."

Shmi caught the glances they all flicked towards Cleigg and she knew another reason they wanted them to go away. It hadn't escaped her notice that there were times when Cleigg looked ready to leave the house, a look of revenge on his face. She knew her husband wanted to go after the Tusken Raiders that had captured her.

And they were all hoping some time away, alone with his wife, would help get rid of his lust for revenge.

Meeting Padme's eyes, she knew the young woman understood that she knew they were all hoping some time away would be good for Cleigg as well. Looking from face to face, she smiled. "We'll go."

At those two words, the four younger people burst into cheers, causing Cleigg and Shmi to laugh at them. Immediately, Padme and Beru were at her side to walk Shmi to her room, gowns in their hands and chattering excitedly about how they would help her prepare and she could leaving in the morning.

Anakin tugged on Padme's elbow, attempting to get her attention. Glancing up, he saw that Owen was attempting to do the same with Beru.

Both men were tired and wanted to go to sleep, but they knew that if they allowed the women to continue talking they'd be up for the other half of the night.

Padme and Beru had been up half the night already, helping Shmi pack for the trip in the morning. When they'd finished, none of the women had wanted to go to sleep. They'd sat in Shmi's room discussing what Padme's property looked like and what all there was to do around it.

When he'd noticed his mother smothering a yawn and looking like she might fall over, Anakin had talked Padme into leaving the room and allowing his mother to sleep. The only problem was that she and Beru had kept talking for at least another hour where Padme had invited her and Owen to come and visit whenever they wanted.

Now, Anakin was getting short tempered and was half tempted to throw Padme over his shoulder and haul her to her sleeping quarters so everyone could go to sleep.

Both women were tired, it was easy to see, but they were also trying to stay awake so they could talk more. Anakin was sure that, if he and Owen left them alone for a few more minutes, they very well might fall over from exhaustion.

Padme felt Anakin tugging on her sleeve, so she finally decided to give in. She was tired since it had been a long day and she'd been running around for half of it. She had another long day ahead of her, since she was going to go with Anakin to Naboo in the morning.

Sleeping was probably a good idea.

Telling the other two good night, she followed Anakin to her sleep chambers, slipping inside and changing quickly before lying down. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling exhausted, but unable to fall asleep. And she knew exactly why.

She wanted to feel Anakin's arms around her as she fell asleep again.

Sighing and getting up, she admitting that things were going to be hard if Anakin went back to the Order and left her to be a senator once again. A few years ago, she wouldn't have thought she'd be in this position because, after their first meeting when she'd been queen, she really hadn't thought she would ever see Anakin again. Now that she was with him though, she didn't want to give him up.

She would just have to convince him that he wanted to be with her too if he was planning on returning to the Order. If she had to, she'd let him go back and they could hide their relationship like he'd suggested. It would be hard, but she would do it.

Slipping out of her room, she bumped into a chest. Backing up quickly, she reached up to grab her wounded nose even as two hands shot out to catch her upper arms. Tilting her head back she saw Anakin's worried face, his eyes scanning her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, reaching up to gently push her hands aside to examine her nose for any damage.

Padme stood there, unable to move, as she marveled at him. She knew his hands could be deadly weapons, either by wielding a lightsaber or all on their own, and could take someone's life. But, at the moment, his touch was feather light, gently skimming over the skin as if a mere poke or prod might do her harm.

His eyes met hers, more worried than before. "Padme, are you alright?" He gripped both her arms once more. She still didn't say anything, so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the sleeping pallet, kicking the door closed behind him.

She forcibly shook herself, knowing she needed to say something. "I'm fine, really," she murmured quietly, staring up at his handsome face. Sure, she'd told herself she'd made the final decision before to be his wife, but she knew without a doubt that it was what she wanted tonight. And, knowing that, she realized the other things she wanted too.

Anakin settled on the sleep couch, Padme cradled in his lap. "You're sure you're alright?" he asked, scanning her face once more. She'd been so quiet, he wasn't sure if he could trust her claiming to be fine. And the way she'd said it, in that quiet voice that had been a mere whisper.

All those other wants and desires came to the forefront of her mind. She'd wanted Anakin since she'd seen him again. When they'd first met she'd been too young to want him, but she had cared about him. Now, she loved and wanted him.

And she knew he felt the same way.

Anakin froze, his hand hovering by Padme's face when she suddenly shifted, moving so that she was straddling his hips. He glanced down at the intimate position and cleared his throat, twice, before he could speak. "Padme, what are you doing?" he asked slowly, very aware of how she was sitting.

Padme smiled, settling her hands on his chest and leaning down to pepper kisses along his jaw. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked calmly.

He was forced to clear his throat again. She was making it hard to concentrate on the conversation. "I think you're being very distracting." He shook his head and tried to pull away from her but she just followed him, forcing him to lie on his back.

She laughed, her breath tickling his skin. "I'm seducing you, Anakin."

That made him jump. Grabbing her arms, he forced her away from him and sat up, staring at her in shock. "Seducing me?" he asked, sounding astonished. "You don't have to seduce me. And why are you trying to seduce me anyways?"

She pushed at his hands, getting frustrated. She'd decided that she was going to put everything on the line for what she wanted and he was making it difficult. "Because I want to. Does it really matter?" She pushed at his hands again, groaning in frustration when he wouldn't budge. She eyed his bandage, but couldn't decide if restraining her was hurting him or not. She almost felt bad for wishing that it did so he'd let her go. Almost.

Anakin noticed her eyeing his arm, looking annoyed, and had to smother a grin. If he didn't know her better, he might have thought she'd use his injury against him. But he did know her and he knew that, even if she would exploit someone's weaknesses while arguing to persuade them to see things her way, she wouldn't hurt him.

Padme caught the slight tugging at the corners of his lips and couldn't believe it. He was laughing at her. As her anger mounted, she started rethinking how she didn't want to hurt him. "You find my attempts to seduce you laughable?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Immediately, his amusement faded. "You don't even have to try, Padme." He reached up to gently cup her cheek, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against her lips. "I love you."

She caught her breath. The only time those words had left his lips, there'd been no emotion in his voice, no love in his eyes, so she hadn't been certain if he'd meant it or just said it because she had. Now, she had no doubt he meant the words. She could see the truth in his eyes, feel it in the way his fingers brushed gently over her skin.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice rife with too many emotions to count.

A slow smile spread across Anakin's face and, when Padme opened her arms to him, he didn't push her away this time. Instead he held her close and vowed to do everything in his power to keep her by his side for the rest of his days.


	19. mass update

**PLEASE READ!**

I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but I needed to get this out there for everyone reading my stories.

Shortly after my last update my computer got some sort of virus. I'm not sure if it's completely gone yet, but because of it I couldn't get on the internet, at all. I couldn't do anything on my computer, half the time it either wouldn't open anything or just wouldn't turn on at all. Because of this I haven't been able to work on anything (which has driven me crazy since it's my way pf relieving stress). My dad recently "fixed" it and, though it acts up a little (I've been testing it out the last couple days with some school related topics), now I think I should be able to get my stories updated.

I'm not saying I'm going to get them all updated right away, but I'll hopefully have them all updated (and maybe some new one-shots) out there in the next week or two.

When I get the next update ready for whichever story I probably won't delete this but just put the next chapter up. I'm not sure it it will send out an email to whoever has the story on alert, so checking in every now and then might be helpful if you want to read this.

I was able to check my email and saw some requests for the next chapter in different stories, so I'm hoping to be able to get to everything soon.

Sorry for the long wait everyone, but please be patient and understand that it might take me some time (especially if my computer starts acting up once more).

Thanks for everything, not getting reviews has driven me crazy because there are days when just a quick, kind word for some of you guys just makes my day. I don't care how you look at it, but whether you praise every word I write or give some constructive criticism (though I'm not always real fond of it, lol), I love getting reviews from readers.

MTFBWY (for Star Wars fans :D )...Dara Tavar


	20. Chapter 19 So Close

**I would like to inform all you readers who actually read my ramblings of something important. While reading you may notice that this is easier to read because of the lack of mistakes. This is not because I now have time to read my stories before updating and correct them myself (sadly, though it would be nice)...no, it is because I have a new beta reader. So, if you would all be nice, like I know you are (big smile), you'll thank Teardrops of Sunlight for helping me out and making your reading of this (and, therefore, a small piece of your life) a little easier.**

**You're probably fed up with my rambling now so...Enjoy!  
**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**So Close**

Padme opened her eyes slowly, glancing around the room. It was dimly lit, the rising suns' rays not having penetrated every shadow in the room. She smiled, stretching her limbs to wake her muscles. She had a long day ahead of her and lying in bed wasn't going to do her any good.

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that Anakin had yet to wake up. For a moment she could only stare

at him, marveling at how peaceful he looked. She'd not seen such peace on his face since he'd been a boy. Most times his face was a hard mask, brought on by his training as a Jedi. Rarely did his face light up in that

brilliant smile she loved, but she'd noticed it had been happening more.

His mask was melting, and the real Anakin was peeking through.

She held in a sigh, remembering last night. She'd intended to seduce Anakin, and after a while, it seemed that she'd succeeded, but then he'd stopped. When she'd asked what the problem was, why he would do no more than kiss her, he'd told her that he wanted to wait until after they were married. When she'd asked why, he'd laughed and said he wanted to leave that rule unbroken, since he seemed to be breaking all the Jedi's rules.

Gently, she turned so she was facing him. His arms remained wrapped around her waist, but they tightened slightly, as if he thought she might be trying to slip away from him as he slept.

She took his braid between her fingers, holding on to it for a moment. It represented the thing she feared the most. His return to the Jedi meant they couldn't be together. And if they were, they would be forced to hide their relationship, their marriage, because it was forbidden for him to be with her. If he wanted to return, she wouldn't stand in his way, wouldn't force him to choose. But that didn't mean it wouldn't kill her a little every day, not being able to express her love.

Anakin studied Padme from beneath his lashes, seeing the rare vulnerability on her face as she held his braid between her fingers. It was the toughest decision he was sure he would ever have to make. He wanted to choose Padme, more than anything he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wasn't willing to let something like his being a Jedi get between them.

But he also felt a pull to the Jedi, as if he owed them something. And, in truth, he owed them his whole life. It had been Qui-Gon who had freed him from slavery as a boy and Obi-Wan as he'd grown into a man. When the Council had thought to send him away because he'd been too old to really start his training, Obi-Wan had stood his ground. Obi-Wan had put everything he had on the line to help him, keep him from the unknown and the possibility of slavery or death.

He owed them everything he had.

And how would he repay them? By throwing everything they'd given him back in their faces by choosing to

leave the Order to be with Padme and his new family. It would kill Obi-Wan if he did that to him. How was he ever supposed to choose?

"Good morning."

Padme immediately dropped Anakin's braid, turning a bright smile on him to hide the worry she'd felt only

moments ago. She didn't want him to know about how the thought of his return to the Jedi bothered her; she didn't want her feelings to influence his decision.

"Good morning," she murmured quietly, leaning forward to press a small kiss to his lips. Getting to her feet, she moved away from the sleep couch to decide what to wear for the day.

Anakin watched her from where he lay, trying to find any trace of the worry, the vulnerability she'd showed when she thought him sleeping. He couldn't find any, not even by the feelings she let off. She hid her feelings so well, sometimes he wondered if she'd ever been trained as a Jedi. But it wasn't that, it was from her being Queen.

In some ways, she'd had to learn total control of her feelings, her emotions, as he'd had to do.

Climbing to his feet, he paused a moment to stretch before moving over to where she stood, examining her dresses. Pressing a kiss to her hair, he told her that he'd see her soon before quietly slipping from her room and into his.

Padme dropped her head into her hands, allowing her emotions to be free. She knew better than to lock her emotions up too long, she knew the problems that it always caused. She'd bundled up her fear once already, and it had resulted in her threatening Anakin if he went away. She wouldn't let herself do that again, she wouldn't do something like that when it came to him choosing between her and the Jedi.

She wallowed in self pity over the situation she'd gotten herself in for a few more moments, thinking that her situation was similar to if she'd gotten involved with a married man. She tried to think that she was better than women who dated married men, but no matter how she looked at it, in a way she was still destroying a home, a family.

If she forced Anakin to choose between her and being a Jedi, it would be like telling him to pick between her and Obi-Wan. They'd made a family together, Anakin the rebellious son and Obi-Wan the loving, chastising father. How could she tear their little family apart?

Sighing, she dropped back onto her sleep couch again, tears welling in her eyes. No matter how she looked at it, she lost somehow. Either she wouldn't have a complete family, a husband in every way, or she'd be pulling a family apart. She was no better than a home wrecker.

Anakin slipped out of his room, worry etched on his face. He'd felt overwhelming waves of worry, depression, coming from Padme. All was quiet now, but as he'd dressed he'd been smothered by how upset she was.

What had upset her so much? Could it be his being a Jedi and the question of whether he returned to that life or not? He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out somehow. He didn't want Padme upset and worrying over that right now. He'd figure out what he was going to do later.

He paused at her doorway, but she was fine now. It seemed that she'd only needed a moment to let her emotions out before gaining control of them again. He knew how dangerous buried emotions could be. One needed to let them out every now and then.

Padme opened the door, surprised to find Anakin waiting for her. Sending him a bright smile, she stepped into the hall before pulling the door closed behind her, relieved that she'd taken a little time to control herself. If she hadn't, she wasn't sure she wouldn't have pulled something like in the ship before to get Anakin to stay with her.

"Is everything alright?" Anakin asked as they walked down the hall.

"I'm fine," she replied, sending him a quick look. "Are you alright? I haven't looked at your wounds in a while now."

He sent her a reassuring smile. "I took the bandages off this morning when I changed." At her expression he laughed. He wasn't certain if she looked worried or mad. "I'm perfectly fine. I checked them and they had healed like they should have."

"But it's only been a week now," Padme protested.

"I told you," he replied with a small laugh. "I can call on the Force to help me heal. So, add that to my ability to heal faster to then most humanoids, they healed a lot faster than they normally would…and so did my mother it seems."

They stepped into the kitchen and the boyish smile from his childhood immediately fell from his face, a more Jedi-like scowl replacing it.

Shmi stood at the counter, busy with breakfast. She was on her feet; bustling about the kitchen as if yesterday hadn't been the first day she'd truly been on her feet in almost a month.

"Mother," he growled, moving forward to take her arm in a gentle but firm grip. "You shouldn't be on your feet so much. You need to rest from your ordeal. It's only been a week. You don't know if you're completely healed yet."

Shmi scowled right back at her son. "I'm fine. Now stop hovering over me as if _you_ were _my _mother. I'll be alright on my feet. Where do you think you got your ability to heal so quickly? Certainly not from someone else."

Anakin opened his mouth to respond to that, but Padme was at his side. She gently pulled his hand away from his mothers arm and gave it a small tug. "Let's go load your mother and Cleigg's bags onto the ship. She'll be fine in the kitchen."

He grumbled all the way to the ship, through loading all the bags, and walking back to the farm.

"Oh, Anakin," Padme sighed in exasperation once they got back inside. "Would you stop it? There's nothing for you to complain about. You want her to rest and take it easy when you won't even do it yourself. Both of you were hurt when you came limping through that door with her a week ago. Both of you are healed, yet you still fret over her."

"There's a difference in me being better and her being better. I can call on the Force to help me, she can't," he growled back.

"That's just bantha fodder and you know it, Anakin Skywalker." Padme glanced at him in annoyance. "Are you telling me that you haven't used the Force to help heal your mother? I doubt that."

"Of course I have. It's why she's feeling better so soon. But that doesn't mean anything; she should be taking it easy." He stopped, turning Padme to face him. "I'm a Jedi. That means I'm used to rough treatment and can take being sore. She—"

"Can take it too," Padme cut him off. Her annoyance softened, a loving smile curving her lips. Reaching up, she pressed her palm against his cheek and shook her head. "I know you only want to make sure she's alright, but you have to remember the life she's lived, Anni. Remember it. She was a slave most of her life. It wasn't until a few years ago when she was freed of that life. But it still follows her, you can tell. She lives on a moisture farm, for goodness sakes. She may not be a slave now, but hard work isn't something new to

her life. And neither is bring sore," she added gently.

Anakin sighed. "You're right, of course." He smiled a little, glancing past her as if he could see around the corner and to where his mother was busy in the kitchen with the others. "I just hate that she is used to it. I always wanted to free her of her life as a slave. Now she's free, but she still works hard. I just wanted something better for her."

"Better and different are two very different things, Anni. This is better than the life of a slave. She doesn't have to do the work; she can leave whenever she wants. Don't you see that? She's free. The question is: does she see better the same way you do? Think, Anni. This is how she's used to living, working hard. Does she know anything else?" Padme shook her head. "She told me that she doesn't remember much before her life as a slave. This is something she's used to. You might be willing to change the known for the unknown, but I don't think your mother's that kind of person."

Anakin smiled, pulling her closer so he could rest his forehead against hers. "As always, you're right. You know her better than I do sometimes. She wouldn't exchange what she's used to for something she knows nothing about."

She smiled back. "It's not that I know her better than you do, it's that my emotions don't blind me with what I think is best for her. She's your mother and, while I care about her, I can't love her as much as you do. You associate this planet with everything you wanted to take your mother away from."

"What do you think she associates it with?" he asked quietly.

"You."

They both turned to see Shmi standing in the hall a few feet away from them, a smile on her face. Flushing, they both took a step back, putting some space between them. They may have decided to fight for one another, but they hadn't exactly told his family yet.

Shmi moved forward, taking Anakin's hand. "I think of you. It was when I came here, when I was sold to Watto, that I had you. All my memories of this place revolve around you, my Anni." She smiled at him.

"That's why I don't want to leave. What would I have then? Nothing. My memories would be here, with our new family."

Anakin smiled at his mother, not knowing what to say.

"And now I have a new memory to add," she said, sending Padme a smile as she reached over to take her hand as well. Gently, she laid Padme's had in Anakin's, squeezing their hands before letting go. "Seeing my boy in love with a beautiful, intelligent woman. And she's funny too," she added, sending her son a wink. "I wouldn't let this one go if I were you."

With those words, she turned and, rounding the corner, entered the kitchen once more.

Anakin looked at Padme, thinking over what his mother had just said. As they made their way into the kitchen with his new family, Anakin couldn't help but think that a final decision over what he would do with his life was close. So close he could almost touch it.


	21. Important Info

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


	22. Chapter 20 Return, Depart

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out there. I've had four chapter stories I've been working on and two were only one or two chapter away from the end, so I was finishing those up real quick. This story will be completed soon and I'm hoping that it won't take long. I think that, after this, there will only be maybe two more chapters. Weel, I'm done. Enjoy!**

**DT**

* * *

**Return, Depart**

Anakin stood with Padme by his side, her smaller hand clasped in his. Raising his other hand, he waved at the couple who'd finally returned to the moisture farm. As his mother and Cleigg climbed down from the gleaming silver ship to the sand below that was so familiar to them.

Padme laughed as Anakin pulled her forward. She knew he was eager to see his mother after her time away, she also thought he might have missed his mother's husband as well. In their short time here, Anakin had become very close, very attached, to his new family.

As the thought of his leaving all of this behind entered her mind once more, Padme shoved it away. This was a time to be happy, joyful, not a time for sadness and tears. She wanted to greet Shmi and Cleigg with a smile on her face and uplifting thoughts clouding her mind, not depressing ones.

Shmi clasped her son in a tight hug when he reached her, holding on to him for a few moments. She'd missed him so much. After all the years they'd spent apart, leaving him was the last thing she had wanted to do. Finally though, she released him and allowed him to move to Cleigg, offering to help with the bags as she pulled Padme into a familial hug. She'd missed the young woman too.

Next she hugged Owen and Beru, clutching each one of them for a few moments before releasing them. Grinning widely, she looked over her family. She had a wonderful, loving husband. Then she had her own son, her little Anni, the adventurous young man he was and Owen, settled and content in his life as a farmer with his father. Soon she would have Beru as a quiet, kind daughter-in-law and, if she got her way, Padme too would be joining the family.

And judging by the looks Anakin sent her, she guessed he wished for the same thing.

Helping with the bags, Shmi walked to the moisture farm with Beru on one arm and Padme at the other. Padme chattered excitedly, asking how Shmi was and if she'd had a nice time. Beru chattered in her own way. She asked fewer questions and was quieter than the other woman, but for the shy girl it was as if she were talking just as much.

Anakin followed after the women, watching as Padme talked with his mother. He couldn't help but smile. He loved that they enjoyed one another's company so much because, if they didn't, it might cause problems for him in the future. He was just glad to know that they liked one another and got along well.

As they moved down the curving steps and into the courtyard, Padme turned around to look at the men following quietly behind them. "If you will make yourselves comfortable in the living area, Beru and I will help Shmi make a nice snack and something to drink for us all while Shmi and Cleigg tell us about their trip."

Anakin watched as they hurried through the opening and into the kitchen. Glancing back at his mother's husband and his son, he followed them into the living room, first putting the bags down in Cleigg's shared room with Shmi. Settling in one of the chairs, he waited in silence with the Lars men for the women to come back.

Padme moved through the opening with Shmi and Beru. Sitting Shmi down at the table, she and Beru put water on to warm before moving over to sit down with the older woman. "We already made the food," Padme told her conspiratorially. "We just wanted to talk to you without the guys."

Beru peeked out the doorway before hurrying over to sit down at Padme's side. "They went in the living area. I could see them sitting in there through one of the windows. We'll be good for a while before they come looking for us."

Shmi laughed quietly, looking between the young women across the table from her. "Why'd you go to all this trouble just to talk to me? I'll tell you anything you want to know, you just have to ask me," she said with a smile.

Padme smiled in return, a secret smile that had her eyes twinkling in the sunlight coming through the windows. She leaned forward a little, as if to divulge something she didn't want any listening ear to overhear. "But we wanted to talk to you _alone_, without Anakin or Owen or even Cleigg," she told her quietly before leaning back a little.

Shmi sent her a puzzled frown, tilting her head to the side a fraction in a way that Anakin did when he was confused about something. "Why do you want to talk to me away from the men? What will I say in front of you that I won't say in front of them?" she asked quietly.

Padme leaned forward once more, sending Shmi another one of her disarming smiles. "We're all grown women here, willing to talk to each other about things men stay closed up about. With them in the room, all we would know was what you did and maybe if the stay was nice. We might hear, 'It was okay,'" she said in a deep, manlike tone before laughing.

"Or something like, 'The scenery was decent,'" Beru continued in her one impersonation of a man's voice before laughing with Padme and Shmi.

"What we really want to know is how you felt there," Padme said once they'd calmed down. She glanced at Beru with a conspiratorial grin before looking back at Shmi and leaning forward again.

When Beru followed in the same manner, leaning forward with a small smile playing on her lips, Shmi knew something was up. "And what, exactly, do you girls wish to know?" she asked slowly, now uncertain where this was going.

"We want to talk about the things you wouldn't talk about in front of the men," Beru said innocently, glancing at Padme for confirmation before looking back at Shmi. "Anakin is your son, Owen like a son, and Cleigg is your husband. There are some things they won't want to talk about."

"Such as?" Shmi asked slowly, eyes narrowing as she studies the two women across from her.

"Such as feelings and some private things," Padme continued, turning just as innocent as Beru, though it was only her great acting ability while Beru's was genuine. "We're the only women here and girlfriends share private things that they can't talk about with men because they just don't…well, they don't get the need to talk about such things."

Beru sent Shmi a half smile. "I've never had girlfriends that I could talk about private things with. I would love it if I could count on you and Padme."

Shmi sighed, looking between Padme and Beru. She knew Beru hadn't been around many women period and had, obviously, attached herself to the other young woman. When she looked at Padme, there was just something in her expression that told Shmi she hadn't had very many friends with whom she could talk to as she wished to talk to Beru and herself.

Shmi thought again of how hard a life the young woman must led, not having close friends to talk to. She was the youngest queen on Naboo and then had gone on to continue on in politics as senator. That didn't leave much room for making close friends and forming lasting bonds with other young ladies, considering the fact that all the women who would have been around her were handmaidens, there only to make her life more comfortable and help her when she needed it. None would have been quick to offer friendship.

Shaking her head slowly, a smile pulling at her lips, Shmi leaned forward to rest her arms on the table. "Alright, what would you like to know?" she asked.

Padme and Beru grinned at one another, knowing that Shmi was agreeing to what they wished. Smiling, Padme turned back to Shmi, knowing that this was going to be the start of a friendship that she hoped would last throughout their lifetimes.

Anakin sat in the chair he'd been in since his mother and her husband had arrived home and they'd returned to the moisture farm that was their family home. He looked to the wall chrono, frowning as he realized he'd been sitting in silence with Owen and Cleigg for much longer than the women had needed to make something quick to eat and something to drink.

Just as he started to stand, hands placed on the arms of his chairs to allow him to push himself up and out, he heard the women. Looking up, they bustled into the room with trays clutched in their hands, whispering to one another and sharing smiles.

Padme was in front, a tray holding six mugs of the orange colored tea made specifically on his old home planet, held in her hands. Beru followed closely behind and a little to the side, a tray of red trimpian in her hands, which she then sat next to the tray Padme had carried. His mother came in last, a fond smile curling her lips as she looked at the two young women. She held a third tray filled with fried crispic, which she sat on the table in the middle of the furniture.

"Now that you ladies are done," he began as they took their seats, his mother by Cleigg and Beru by Owen, Padme setting herself down in the chair next to his. Leaning forward, he lifted a crispic from the tray and glanced across the table to his mother. "We're all just dying to hear how your trip went."

"It was okay," Cleigg murmured gruffly, lifting a mug from the table and a trimpian, taking a large bite of the snack food before washing it down with a healthy swallow of the bean tea.

"Well, did you like it?" Owen asked, glancing at the women with a frown as Beru giggled quietly while Padme and Shmi smiled. "Was the place you stayed at nice?" he asked.

Cleigg shrugged, leaning forward to pick up another snack. "The scenery was decent," he replied offhandedly.

When Beru laughed a little harder, Shmi and Padme even snickering quietly, the men looked at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Cleigg asked, brow furrowed. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, dearest," Shmi mumbled on a laugh, reaching over to pat his arm lightly. "It was nothing you said but a…comment Padme and Beru made while we were in the kitchen." When her husband looked like he would ask further questions, she waved them off. "Really, you would find it dull and boring, nothing funny about it at all. It was just women's talk."

Cleigg seemed satisfied with the answer he was given, looking away and turning his attention back to the food and drink that had been laid out before him.

Padme slipped from the room where Shmi, Beru, Owen and Cleigg still sat, talking about how the farm had faired while the older couple had been away. Anakin had told her a few minutes ago that he needed to go see to something and would be back shortly, but he'd not returned in several minutes.

When she didn't find him in his sleep chambers, she climbed to the surface of the planet and out of the moisture farm's small court yard. Seeing his form in the dim light the second of the setting suns offered, she hurried over to where he was busy with her ship.

"What are you doing?" she asked, coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

Anakin bowed his head for a moment, closing his eyes as he flinched away from her confused tone. Slowly standing, he turned to her with a pained expression, setting down the bag he held in his hand.

Padme stared at the bag for a moment before looking up at him, her confused expression become a hurt one. "You were leaving," she whispered. It wasn't a question, but a statement. For some reason, Anakin had planned on leaving her here with his family and not telling her.

Anakin watched as she turned away from him, hand covering her mouth as she tried to quickly control her emotions. "Padme, please. It's not like that," he whispered in a torn voice, stepping forward. "I—I didn't want to worry you."

"And you think I wouldn't be worried when I noticed you'd just up and left without telling me?" she asked bitterly, turning an angry expression on him.

He flinched at her anger, but knew it was justified. "Padme, I need you to stay here. I know it's a lot to ask, you barely knowing these people, but I have to ask it. I have something I need to do, and I have to know that you're here, waiting for me, where you'll be safe."

Her expression softened and she reached out to lay a hand on his chest. "You have to stop trying to fight these battles on your own, Anakin. You have to let people in, let people help you."

"I know," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips so he could press a kiss to her knuckles. "And I will. I promise to let you in…but this is something I have to do on my own. Something I just have to do by myself."

Padme could see the pleading look in his eyes. He was willing her to understand, willing her to let him go. She sighed at the thought. It was difficult, but she would have to do it.

Before, when he'd been going to save Obi-Wan and she'd been trying to protect him, there had been something in his eyes that had told her he might not come back, something that had told her he was thinking on giving up, giving in. That had been dangerous, because she knew it would make him weak and the chances of his safe return would have diminished. She'd been desperate to keep him safe, from himself, and it had caused her to lash out in a way she normally wouldn't have.

This time was different. This time there was something in his expression that changed everything; something that told her he would make it back to her no matter what. He wasn't letting go, wasn't giving up, but he was going to fight. He would be back for her; his eyes at least told her that.

Nodding, Padme stepped forward to pull his head down for a fierce kiss, reminding him of what he would be returning to once he had completed whatever this was that he had to do. She wasn't sure, but she knew he viewed it as important.

Anakin rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he held her. "I can't tell the others goodbye," he told her in a quiet voice. "I know I'm leaving you with a lot of explaining to do, but if I go back in there I might never leave to get this done. This is everything I've ever wanted, and the temptation to stay and let my obligations slip away will be too great if I go back in there, sit with them and discuss the daily rituals they go through." Opening his eyes, he pulled back to look at her. "I have some things to do. Now."

Padme nodded. "I love you," she whispered as he backed away, picking up his bag and climbing onto the ship's ramp.

Anakin glanced back at the woman he loved most in the world, in the galaxy, sending her a reassuring smile. "I love you too," he replied before entering the ship and closing the hatch.

Padme moved back and watched as he took off before turning around and making her way back to the farm, left to tell them the little she knew about his departure, but the reassurance she'd gotten that he would be back.


	23. Chapter 21 Imporant News

**Okay, I'm sorry this update has taken so long but I've been busy and haven't had a lot of time to work on it. It's official, the story will be ending soon. I think one more chapter and then maybe an epilogue and it will be done (just because I want it to be an epilogue and not just another chapter, lol). Sad that it's coming to an end, but it was coming. I have loved writing this story and getting your reviews, so please keep them up.**

**Also, I add some humor between Anni and Padme that I hope you guys like-but don't look too much into it because I'm not being serious about some of the things Anakin says (haha). Anyways, I'll shut up so you can read what you've been waiting to. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...DT**

* * *

**Important News**

Anakin took a deep breath, knowing that what was coming for him wasn't going to be pleasant, wasn't going to go over well, but that he just had to do it. If he wanted his life with Padme, to be able to see his mother and the family she'd made that had invited him into their home with open arms…well, this was necessary if he wanted to keep all that. He couldn't just give up on everything that he'd been given, on everything that he'd finally found. It was all he'd ever wanted.

As he started up the steps of the Jedi Temple, barely risking a glance at his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda where they stood at the top of the steps waiting for him, these thoughts rushed through his mind.

Obi-Wan looked confused, worried even. Anakin had been gone longer than they'd expected and, now that he'd finally returned, he didn't have Senator Amidala in tow as had been expected. What had he done with the young senator?

Yoda on the other hand looked resigned, but maybe a little joyful, as if he knew what was coming and, while he may not have liked it, was willing to accept it and was happy Anakin had finally found his place.

With another deep sign, Anakin drew to a halt before these two Masters who had taught him so much and had always been there for him. He knew Obi-Wan would insist on telling him everything that happened before he let him say anything, but that was fine. He wanted to know what happened with Count Dooku and be certain that everyone he knew and loved from the Temple were okay.

As they started into the place he'd called home for so many years now, Anakin looked around, noticing things he'd never bothered to pay attention to before. It was a little funny how, once something came to an end, you noticed more than ever before.

And this was coming to an end. He wasn't giving up on the life he'd always dreamed of, a life he'd been offered, and the woman he loved most. He just couldn't give up on the family he'd entered into and what he could have with his beloved Padme.

_Two weeks later…_

Padme paced back and forth, worry etched on her face. She bit her nail lightly, making certain that she didn't break it but feeling the need to chew on something.

Shmi watched as Padme worriedly walked the floor in front of her, worried not only about her son but also about Padme. None of them knew where Anakin had run off to or what he was doing, but the young girl was taking it worse than the rest of them. She'd explained that he been going to leave before, going to find his Master and wasn't sure if he was going to return…but Shmi knew it was different this time. Padme was different.

Before, she'd only wanted to protect Anakin. She'd cared for him, loved him even, but they'd been planning on going their separate ways once all of this was over so she hadn't yet been completely attached. Now she was. They'd come to the decision to fight for one another and now it wasn't only Anakin's safety that worried Padme, but also their future.

They'd not come out and told her yet, but Shmi had always been adept at reading people. She guessed it was where Anakin had gotten his special abilities from.

Suddenly Padme drew to a halt, wide eyes locking on the door as she spun to face it, listening intently.

Shmi listened as well, frowning at the faint sound she heard. Unfamiliar as it was to her ears, she didn't know what was making it and what exactly it meant.

"He's back!" Padme cried, grinning as she gathered up her skirts and raced from the room, the family following after her. She beamed, excitement racing through her at the sound of her ship's engines. He was back. He'd come back to her.

Anakin had barely stepped off the ship before Padme was in his arms, having thrown herself at him in her excitement. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she gave him a quick, hard kiss, not caring who saw. She just wanted to hold him and be certain he was safe.

Anakin grinned, sliding his arms around Padme's waist as he held her close, savoring the feel of her so close to him. He'd become so accustomed to having her with him, to holding her and openly revealing his affections for her, that the past two weeks had been a form of torture for him. He never wanted to go through that again, not having her at his side.

Padme felt the same way. Normally she wouldn't have revealed how relieved she was to see him, how excited she was to be in his arms again—but the extended time she'd spent with him, knowing he loved her and having the chance to show her feelings…well, she just couldn't go back now. She didn't want to hide her love, didn't want to have his love in secret.

He held her for a few more precious moments, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. This was his life now. She was his life. The thoughts relieved him, causing him to smile and hold her a little tighter. He wasn't giving her up.

Soon his family caught up to them and he gave them a single armed hug, keeping the other wrapped tightly around Padme's waist and her against his side. They all beamed at him, wide and welcoming grins making him feel at home. He had his mother, a stepfather, a brother and a soon-to-be sister.

As he looked around at all of them, listened to their excited chatter at his much awaited return, he knew he'd made the right choice.

Taking Padme's hand, they started back to the moisture farm with his family, but Anakin walked slower than the others, allowing a small distance to expand between them.

"Why are we slowing down, Anakin?" she asked as a confused frown drew her brows together.

Anakin met his mother's eyes who, in return, smiled and ushered everyone else down the steps and into the house so her son could be alone with the young senator. Turning back to Padme, he studied the way those two red tinted, setting suns brought out the claret colored highlights he'd never noticed in her hair before, also bringing a light pink flush to her cheeks. Baffled eyes shimmering in that dim lighting.

"Anakin? She asked, now uncertain.

"Padme," he began slowly, reaching out to take her hands in his, bringing each to his lips to press a soft kiss to their backs. "My love, I have something important to tell you."

A smile curled her lips at his calling her 'my love.' He'd only started using endearments while they'd been on his home planet and, in the two weeks he'd been away, she'd come to miss hearing them. "Anything," she replied in a sincere voice.

He smiled in return and leaned in to press his forehead against hers, sighing to himself at the small comfort just being near her brought him. Pulling away, he pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms about her waist, resting his chin on her forehead. They stared at the setting suns in silence for several moments before he began to speak. "Padme, you know I love you. You mean everything to me and, after this time I've spent with you and my family, I don't know if I could live without you—without any of you. The thought alone nearly kills me, and this time apart from you has reinforced that."

"And I feel the same about you, Anakin," she replied in return, glancing upward but unable to see his face. Looking back to the sun slipping down over the sand dunes, she waited in silence for him to continue.

"I don't want to be without you. I don't know if I can." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and once more savoring the feel of her held tight in his arms. No, he wasn't giving this up. "So I was wondering what you would say, since you say you feel the same, if I asked you to marry me."

Several moments of silence passed where he began to frown, opening his eyes and glancing down at the unspeaking woman pressed so close to him. Why wasn't she saying anything to him? Why wasn't she answering him, telling him of course she would marry him? She'd told him of her love, of how she couldn't bear to live without him, so why didn't she show that now. A chilling thought washed over him as he wondered if, perhaps, she'd only told him of this "love" she had for him because she'd thought they wouldn't see one another again, that she wouldn't be obligated to marry him. Perhaps she really didn't love him…the thought was breaking his heart.

"Padme, can you say something?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

"You're asking me to marry you?" she whispered in a voice that gave away no emotion. How was he to tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling, when she was controlling herself as if she'd been trained as a Jedi? It was driving him nuts.

"Yes."

Padme slowly turned around in his arms. Staring up at that precious face, she could see his uncertainty, his worry. She silence had unnerved him and he wasn't sure of her response. He should have known she wanted to say yes in a heartbeat, but she also wanted to be able to say that she thought it out and it wasn't just some spur of the moment agreement that she might one day regret.

Marrying him would mean living a lie, hiding everything they had. No one could know of their union and certainly no one could see them together because she would be likely to give something away. And what if they had children? That would drastically complicate the matter because, if their children saw him in public they would want to rush to their father but, since secrecy would be necessary, they would be unable to. Now would that affect their babies?

She gave herself a mental shake. They would figure it out if they ever reached that moment.

With a slow smile, she slid her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his frowning lips. "I would have said yes right away, of course I would have, but I didn't want you to worry later about whether or not I thought about it. I have, and I accept whatever comes with marrying you. I know that keeping this secret will be hard and there will be times when it's likely to drive me crazy, but if it means I get to have you then I am completely willing to accept what comes with marry a Jedi. I know I can't show my love in public, but I'll make up for it ten times more in private," she vowed quietly before kissing him again.

Anakin's lips curved in a smile against hers, which cause Padme to pull back after a moment—especially when he began to chuckle quietly. "What is it?" she asked in confusion.

"Ah, dearest, you can show your love for me any time you wish to." When her brow furrowed in confusion, his chuckle grew. "Padme, I went away because I needed to return to the Temple and talk to the Masters and the Council." When she blinked a few times but still seemed to not be able to piece together what exactly he was meaning, he smiled and leaned in a little close. "I resigned. You won't be marrying a Jedi, but a man who can be with you and our children for the rest of our lives together. I didn't want to tell you before I asked you to marry me because I didn't want you to feel like you have to marry me because I gave up being a Jedi for you."

"You gave up being a Jedi for me?" she asked, a soft smile lighting her features.

A twinkle came into his eyes; one that should have warned her something was coming from him, something teasing. "Well, not just _you_…I did it for my family too. Mainly my family," he teased with that wide, boyish grin.

"Oh! You insufferable oaf!" she cried out with a grin as she smacked his arm lightly with on hand. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a loving smile.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me," he replied with a smug grin, holding her closer.

Padme laughed and slid her arms around him as well. "Are you going to tell your family tonight?" she asked. When she saw the gleam enter his eyes again, she knew he was going to tease her about something, so she quickly added, "That you're no longer going to be a Jedi, I mean."

"Well, yeah," he said, drawing out the first word before smiling as he said the second. "And once I tell them that, I'm going to tell them how I convinced the lovely, definitely the most beautiful, senator in all the galaxies to marry me…except for maybe Bail Organa."

Padme couldn't help but laugh. "Even when you're supposed to be serious, right after asking me to marry you and saying you left the Order for me, you're cracking jokes about how Senator Organa is better looking than me. Why don't you marry him!" she cried with a teasing smile.

Anakin sighed, giving her a heartbroken look as he laid a hand over his heart. "Unfortunately, Bail has married another and our love must be conducted in secret. So, I will marry you to hide the fact that I am truly pining over Organa."

"I'm telling him you said that!"

"No!" Anakin cried with a laugh, grabbing her close when Padme went to run from him, that huge grin on her face. "I was kidding! I have no interest whatsoever in Bail Organa and if I ever see him I will probably laugh so hard I fall on the floor because I can't breathe, thinking back to this conversation."

Padme laughed, allowing Anakin to hold her once more. As their laughter quieted and calmed down, she laid her head on his chest and just enjoyed being so close to him. A grin spread across her face once more as she thought of how she would be able to do this for years to come because they were going to be married.

Pulling back, she grabbed his hand and started toward the farm, dragging him along behind her. "Come on, we've got to tell you family so Beru and Shmi can help me plan the wedding!"

It wasn't much longer before they were inside and Anakin had told them all about his resignation from the Order and about his impending nuptials with Padme. And barely one moment after he told them the news, Beru and his mother were out of their seats and taking Padme to the kitchen, excited grins on their faces as they spoke of wedding plans, leaving the men alone in the living room in silence.


	24. Chapter 22 The Skywalkers

**So I'm officially finished with this story-don't worry, there's still one more chapter coming (the Epilogue) but I've already written it. I wrote this several days ago but wanted to wait a little while before uploading it (just like I'll wait a little while before uploading the last one). The Epilogue is about this long, maybe a little longer, and I think it just sort of wraps the story up. There is a chance that I could write a sequel to this-and if you all like the idea well enough maybe I'll do it. I got the idea for it when I was writing the last part and if you guys (or girls) are interested when I finish up some other stories I'm working on I could do it-and if you have any ideas for stories, feel free to tell me. Well, I'll let you read now-the actual chapter I mean. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...DT**

* * *

**The Skywalker's**

She stood frozen, staring at the doorway before her. Beru turned and gave her a wide smile before walking through the entry way and disappearing. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She wasn't nervous or uncertain, but she was extremely excited and couldn't wait to walk out there on the deck.

"Are you ready?"

Padme turned and looked over her shoulder, smiling at her father as he came to her side, holding out his arm for her to take it. She slipped her hand through and held on to his arm, nodding because she found it too difficult to speak right now.

"This is what you want, right princess?" he asked in a soft voice, anxious eyes scanning her face. He'd seen the way she acted around the young man waiting for them and had seen the way he acted around her, but he didn't want his baby girl rushing into anything that she wasn't completely sure of.

"More than anything," she whispered, glancing up at him. Her heart was racing. She didn't want to be serene and calm. Instead, she wanted to rush out there to Anakin and never leave his side again.

The music changed and neither of this had anything else to say, just moving forward slowly to stand in the doorway.

Slowly, Padme raised her eyes from the floor to look at Anakin. He turned from where he'd been looking at his best man and brother Owen and, as he looked at her, his face lit up. Wonder crossed his features as he took her in and, when their eyes met, he sent her that gentle smile he'd never given anyone else.

Anakin stared at his bride-to-be, taking in her appearance. He'd never seen anything like her. No angels of any faraway moons could surpass her in beauty.

She was as beautiful as ever in her intricate wedding gown of lace and beads. The dress itself was long and flowing, not stopping until it pooled lightly at her feet, white with a cream colored ribbon throughout parts of the dress. The lace sleeves stopped at her elbows and the same material used in the ribbons was also used at the hems of her sleeves and the scrollery was also used on the rest of her arms. The veil she wore was lace and decorated with cream colored, scrollery swirls, reaching her mid back. Pearls decorated both the dress and veil. Her hair hung loose in long, dark waves to show that she had decided to pursue her love instead of deny it.

She came to him slowly, her father handing her over before moving away to take his seat by his wife, turning his attention to the ceremony going on before him.

It went by in a flash for them, neither paying much attention but speaking when they were mean to. When it was over and the priest told him to, Anakin leaned forward with a smile to press a gentle kiss to her lips, signifying to everyone that they were, legally, husband and wife.

A cheer went up from the crowd as they kissed and Padme pulled back laughing softly, eyes twinkling as she looked up at her husband. "I love you," she whispered so only he could hear.

Anakin grinned in return and pulled his new wife closer, leaning down to whisper, "I love you more."

"I love you most," she replied quietly, causing them both to laugh.

Everyone moved to the dining hall for food, in celebration of their union. As Anakin and Padme walked in, the priest stood and the door and called out in a loud voice, "May I introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Anakin Skywalker!" Smiling at the couple, he gave them his blessings once more before sending them into the room crowded with their friends and family.

They moved about the room, gaining congratulations and best wishes before making it to their seats. Toasts were made to the newly married couple, then the food was served and, once they'd all eaten, the couple accepted gifts from their guests.

Couples danced until it was late and, slowly, people started to trickle out, leaving to return home to their children or various responsibilities.

"Congratulations you two."

They turned around to find Bail Organa standing behind them, smiling pleasantly. Padme giggled as Anakin coughed to hide his own laughter.

She smiled at Bail and reached out, taking his hands in hers. "Bail, my friend, it means so much to me that you could make it," she told him with a soft smile. Slowly, that smile curled more and turned a little wicked. "I know I'm not as happy to see you as my husband is, though for the two of you this must not be the happiest of occasions to see one another."

"What?" he asked with a bewildered look.

"Nothing," Anakin said quickly, stepping forward to draw his wife away from the other senator before she said anything else. "Just an inside joke. Something I said a while ago that, in all reality, isn't entertaining enough for me to repeat." He sent her a meaningful look, to which she smiled innocently. Turning back to Bail, he gave him a tight lipped smile and extended his hand. "Thank you for coming. I know my wife appreciated it, Senator."

"Please, call me Bail," he replied with a grin, shaking Anakin's hand before walking away with his wife.

"Not happening," Anakin murmured quietly, giving his head a quick shake.

"Not happy to see the object of your affections?" Padme asked coyly. "Is it because he was here with his wife?"

"Wife," he said meaningfully, glancing down at her. There was a twinkle in his eyes that told her he wasn't angry with her though. Smiling, he pulled her into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose. "I only have eyes for you, dearest."

"Please, I've not left yet."

They turned and, instantly, Anakin's grin widened. "My friend!" he cried happily, moving forward to hug his old Master. "It means so much to me that you came today, Obi-Wan. Truly. I wasn't certain you would come, since you weren't exactly happy with me for leaving in the first place."

Obi-Wan smiled, patting Anakin's cheek. "Ah, I would not have missed this, my boy. You're the only family I have left, and nothing will ever change that—not even you leaving the Order to marry this lovely woman," he said, turning his attention to Padme. "Run away with my, precious. Leave this youngling and be mine."

She laughed, both at Obi-Wan's love struck and adoring look, but also at Anakin's wide eyes and shocked one. He hadn't been expecting his friend to ask his wife to run off with him, on their wedding day no less. "Maybe I will," she replied with an evil grin. "I know my husband had his sights set on another, so why not I as well?"

"Are you never going to let me live that down?" Anakin asked, exasperated.

His wife laughed heartily, shaking her head from side to side, that wicked grin still spread across her face. "Never, my love."

"I don't think I want to know," Obi-Wan put in slowly, glancing between the two.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a curious look, deciding to just change the subject and hope all would be forgotten. "So how did you make it here without Master Windu saying anything? There are several Jedi here and I appreciate you all coming, but how did you do it?"

"Hurt him, what Master Windu does not know, will not do."

The three turned to look down on Yoda, a sly smile curling his lips. None of them had heard the old Jedi come over and, therefore, hadn't expected to hear him say anything. His response alone caught them all off-guard.

"On a mission far away, I sent him," the little green man told them with a chuckle. Leave we did, once he was gone. Besides, taught him when he was little, I did." He sent Anakin a meaningful look. "Old I may be, but lost my touch I have not. Trick me, you cannot do but trick you, I can. Especially that Windu—stuck up humanoid."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. He'd never heard Yoda say anything bad about the other Council member, but it was apparent that he too thought the man needed to calm down sometimes. He was just too severe, too strict when it came to certain things.

Even Padme and Obi-Wan couldn't completely control their chuckles over the old creature's comment, covering their mouths to hide their smiles.

"Still as fiery as ever I see, Master Yoda."

Yoda turned to an old senator with a hunched back and a balding head. The man looked like he already had one foot in the grave and the other wasn't far behind it. The tiny alien told them goodbye before walking out with the senator who looked as old as Yoda was.

Obi-Wan turned back to his friend and smiled sadly. "I guess this is where we part ways."

"Not forever," Anakin vowed as he hugged his friend. He simply nodded in return before turning and walking after the older Jedi, leaving Anakin to watch after him.

"Don't worry," Padme whispered, settling a hand on Anakin's arm as she looked up at him. "You'll see him again. Soon. I promise."

Anakin smiled down at his wife, holding her close. "I know. It's just I know that part of my life is over and seeing him will be so much more difficult now. But I wouldn't give you up for anything," he reassured her when she briefly looked uncertain.

Padme smiled in return but couldn't reply as more people moved over to tell them goodbye and give them one final congrats. Then it wasn't long before everyone was gone and the newly married couple was finally alone.

Anakin grinned and took Padme's hand, starting down the hall until he reached her quarters, now both of theirs. Turning, he pushed the door closed and collected her into his arms, kissing her softly before whispering, "Well, Mrs. Skywalker, it's our first night together as a married couple."

"Yes it is, Mr. Skywalker," she replied with a smile of her own, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him a little closer. "And it's just the beginning of the best years of our life together."

"I had no life before you, my angel," he whispered before kissing her and silencing any conversation they may have had after that.


	25. Epilogue

**Okay, so this is officially the last chapter. Sad, but after I finish the story I'm working on now maybe I'll do a sequel to this one-I just need to plan a little bit of it out so I know what I'm doing...so look out for it! The title will probably be something similar to this (I actually have a title in mind, but if I go with it I'm going to have to figure out how the story will work around it) and I'll probably say in the summary the it's the sequel. Well, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

**DT**

**P.S.- I love getting reviews, so R&R please! :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Padme smiled down at the little girl in her arms, tickling her and watching as the small toddler laughed before hugging her close. Leia babbled on excitedly about something in her mother's ear before pulling away and climbing down from her lap, rushing into the other room and leaving her mother to stare after her.

"Be careful!" she called out after the young girl. Padme shook her head, knowing the two year old wasn't listening to a thing she said.

"She'll be fine, Padme. She has her father's abilities."

Padme turned a soft, loving smile on her mother-in-law, moving over so the older woman could sit beside her at the table against the wall of the warm, homey kitchen. Beru moved over to place three drinks before them and then sit down across from the other two women. Reaching out, Padme took their hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "Thank you both for everything. These past few years have been wonderful, and they wouldn't have been the same if you'd not opened me into your home the way you have."

Shmi laughed quietly and pulled her hand out of the younger woman's, wrapping her arms around her in a loving hug. "Ah, sweet, precious Padme—there is nothing to thank," she told her quietly, smiling as she pulled back to look at her. "Without you I wouldn't have my son with me, and we wouldn't be a complete family. I also wouldn't have my two wonderful grandchildren," she added when they turned because of some commotion in the living room.

"Yes, wonderful," the young mother replied on a sigh, looking towards the empty doorway and wondering what those little _darlings_ were up to now.

"I think it's the boys, not the children this time," Shmi told her with a chuckle, standing and waiting for the other two women before moving towards the living area.

"Unka Obi!" the two little children cried out, rushing forward with big smiles to throw themselves at the man who'd just walked inside with their father.

Obi-wan grabbed the two children, laughing as they hugged and kissed him. He gave them all his attention, walking over to sit on the couch as they both babbled on about whatever their little minds could think of. He couldn't understand most of what they said, getting only a few coherent words out of them every little bit, but he nodded and pretended that he knew every word, even responding with a shocked, "No!" or an interested, "Really?" until they had finished their wild tales.

Anakin laughed and moved over to where his wife stood, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly. Holding her close, he rested his cheek against hers and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of holding her in his arms. He'd only been back a couple days now, but he still felt as though he'd just returned from a job.

He was a guard now, using his skills to protect important people when someone was trying to kill them. He didn't want to lose his gift, so he called upon the Force at his jobs and used it to help him protect these officials.

Padme pulled back and smiled, brushing away dust and sand from his shoulders. "You and Obi-Wan were practicing again, weren't you," she stated. It wasn't something she needed to ask about. Obi-Wan still believed Anakin was the Chosen One, so he would regularly visit them and train with his ex-padawan, making certain the younger man still had a hold on his abilities.

"I have to be ready. Jedi or not, the day will come when I have to defeat the Sith Lord, whoever he is," Anakin told her seriously.

She smiled, reaching up to brush the hair away from his forehead. "I know. You may not be an official Jedi, but you are still one here," she whispered, laying a hand on his chest over his heart. "You always will be and I accept that—just as you accept that I will always be a senator."

"Ah, yes," he replied, a slight twist coming to his lips. "Well my lady senator, when is it that we must return home so you can go about you duties?" he asked, tightening his hold on her.

She laughed and glanced around his mother's home. "We still have time." She didn't want to leave. While Tattooine was a hot, desert planet, his family was here. His mother and her husband, and well as his brother and the man's wife. They didn't get to see his family as much as hers, since Varykino was close enough to her parents and sister that they could visit frequently, and she wanted her children to know this side of their family as well as her own.

"Mrs. Skywalker," Anakin began, drawing her attention back to him. "None of this would have been possible without you. Not if you hadn't married me."

Padme smiled in return, shaking her head lightly. "No, my husband. None of this would have been possible without you. You were the one who brought us here, and you were the one who saved your mother. If that hadn't happened, we may not have been married with our beautiful children surrounded by the family that loves us, whom we love too. This was all possible because you rescued her."

Anakin smiled at his wife before kissing her. Around them, their family bustled about, his mother and sister-in-law bringing refreshments in, his step-father and step-brother coming in from the fields with something to be fixed for dinner, and his children playing with the man who'd raised him and was like his brother.

This was their family, and having them all was only possible because Anakin had rescued his mother those years before. Or, had she rescued him from a life of pain and agony simply by surviving?


End file.
